Fluff and Moans
by Merry Sumi
Summary: Toshio and Miku are siblings that move with their parents into a new home. They find something strange in the basement while exploring the house. Could something so harmless looking actually be dangerous? Warning: Tentacle-like ribbons and Hentai.
1. The Mansion

Chapter One: The Mansion

"Are we there yet?" a nineteen-year-old boy moaned with his dismal purple hair leaning against the transparent window of the vehicle. His flat strands of hair reached below his ears, were lengthy but in style, and sometimes blocked his violet eyes. His arms were anxiously folded as the car went over another bump. He couldn't stand the sight of what seemed to be endless trees on both sides of the road, and massive houses that were a few dozen acres apart.

"No Toshio," his mother, Mrs. Reli, muttered from the front seat. Toshio squirmed a little before shifting his head into a resting position. His black jeans were tight but made the teenager appear to be thinner than he really was. His white and black sneakers were crossed against the jet beetle flooring of the car. Toshio had on a gray short-sleeved shirt with thick black sleeves around his arms and a dark ruff that encircled his neck.

"You just asked that like a minute ago," the girl beside him snorted. Since she was his younger sister, Toshio rolled his eyes in response to her comment without a care. He ignored her girlish attire of midnight blue jeans with the same sneakers, a black jacket with cherry red around the wrists, and a dark tang top beneath it.

'Shut up, Miku,' Toshio thought to himself. Miku was a year younger than he was, and her long hair was a shade of lavender. Her hair reached her shoulders, but it was up like usual. A grand cinnamon clip made the back of her head seem spiky. Her bangs were short and rounded along the sides of her face. Miku's eyes were scarlet and glanced back at the window with a fuss.

"We're almost at the house," Mr. Reli commented behind the wheel. Both of the parents had silver hair with a mix of purple. Toshio had repeatedly heard from his relatives that he had his grandfather's violet eyes, but the rest of the family contained the red irises. The mother was wearing an azure blue dress with a white jacket that had sleeves up to her elbows. Mr. Reli had on a brown business suit since he was planning on heading to work right after the end of the trip.

"Do you two have to argue about everything?" Mrs. Reli inquired. Miku and Toshio remained silent and kept their eyes on the partly cloudy outside neighborhood surroundings. The entire interior of the vehicle was black, except for the silver stereo system and other electronic features. The inside smelled like a brand new car, which caused Miku to sniff every few minutes or so.

The car then came to a halt as Toshio and Mrs. Reli stared at the gigantic house to the right. The entire structure was made of brick with cobalt doors, rooftops, and windowsills. There were three various entrances to the house, each with a tiny balcony over the doorway. A nouveau style jet-black fence went around the entire piece of land.

"_This_ is where we're moving to?" Miku gasped. She could only see half of the house from her side of the vehicle, but it was a mansion compared to the previous place of living. It was like a dream to her with the fountains and circle of road up to the main door of the house and back to the main street. The father drove the car a bit further so the back of the car was beside the door, and could hear the truck pulling along behind them. The entire family exited the car and stared at the mansion for a while on the front lawn.

"There's furniture inside, right?" Toshio wondered. "I mean there's no way our stuff will fill it all." His hands were in his pants pockets as he bent his right leg forward. He was about five feet six inches tall, or an inch higher than Miku. Their parents were both five feet seven inches tall.

"Yes Son," Mr. Reli uttered. "The previous family left most of their belongings behind." Miku was in between her parents, and Toshio was to the right of his mother. She then contemplated and pictured a room set up for her already. The father led the family to the now opened door as the movers were sauntering in and out of the house with various pieces of furniture or boxes.

"Excuse me," one man mumbled as Miku and him went through the door at the same moment. The awkward experience was quickly turned to awe, as the interior of the house was even more intriguing. There were two spiral staircases that combined into one walkway on the upper floor. On the sides of the steps were two different rooms; on the right was the living room with fancy emerald couches and wooden tables. To the left was a miniature office with bookshelves along the walls. In the middle of the room was a desk with a pink cushioned wooden chair.

"Dang…" Toshio gawked. "Where's the entertainment?" He was obviously talking about the items that fit his interest, and not the adult-like features of the main hall. A miniature fountain was several feet away from them and atop the wooden floor. Miku was beaming with delight.

"I think it's beautiful," she pleasurably sighed. In between the staircases was a path to more rooms, but it was too far to tell what was ahead.

"Okay Dears. Go unpack your rooms. You don't want to start school tomorrow without being organized," Mrs. Reli ordered. The siblings groaned at the word "School," but dragged themselves upstairs anyway. Miku heeded her stuff being put into a room down the right hallway. Toshio followed and noticed that the entire hallway was lit up.

The flooring of the whole house was wooden, except for the bedrooms. The hallways had windows on one side, and doors on the other. The walls were a maroon tint of color with cinnamon doors. It was like a giant loop as Toshio tried going the opposite way, but still ended up where Miku was. She was obverse of a lavender room, and Toshio's blue room was to the left of it.

"Oh wow!" Miku chortled with her hands clasped against her chest. Toshio rolled his eyes and kept his hands in his pockets.

"It's just your old room, except bigger," he noted. The interior designers had come that morning to set up the new rooms, or organize the Reli's family's items with the old furniture.

"I know, but I like it…" she retorted with a daze. Her room was entirely lavender, including the walls that had tiny white spots. The bed was purple and the front was along the right wall. To the opposite of that were a wooden desk, a white dresser, and a pale closet door.

The window was on the other side of the room across from the main door. Toshio looked into his room, which seemed the same, except everything was blue, and the furniture was in the opposite arrangement. Both desks contained a black laptop computer that was currently shut to save power, and a white lamp with a pale shade.

"How dull," he thought aloud. 'Where's the big screen television with surround sound? Dad said I could have it.' His hands were released from his pockets as he disappointingly folded his arms. He watched as the movers stopped putting boxes into his new room and decided to head into it. Miku was already on her bed spitting out phrases of delight. 'Why do we have to start school tomorrow?'

Toshio then noticed the outfit on his bed, which was of black pants and a jacket with tiny flaxen buttons. Beneath the top was a white collared shirt with long sleeves. 'A uniform!' He slammed his right hand onto his forehead and shook his head in dismay. He was ready to move back to where they lived before and forget about being affluent.

* * *

Miku fidgeted as she attempted to fix her pale skirt, which was part of her uniform. All the girls wore the same thing: a dismal jacket with long sleeves that covered a short-sleeved blouse, a miniskirt, and leggings of their choice with brown shoes. Even the males had on the same attire.

'This uniform is itchy…' she thought. Beside her were Toshio and a few other students that were following a teacher around the school for a tour. The professor was wearing a scarlet dress with black stockings. Her black hair went to her shoulders to make her seem youthful.

"To the right is the pool where you can take swim classes," she explained. The entire room smelled like chlorine, but the tour group was behind a glass wall that looked down across the swimming area. The walls were also tiled with aqua blue colors and matching white floors.

'At least there's more to do at this school,' Toshio admitted. He had seen a cafeteria with different fast food choices, classrooms that seemed brand new, and various sport fields or gyms. The group moved forward towards the science department, which neither of the siblings was interested in.

'This is going to be a long week,' Miku exhaled. Not only did they just move in, but also they were already starting school on a Monday, which meant that there wouldn't be time to relax until the weekend. 'I guess I'll explore the house later.' The tour continued as she felt the urge to sit down from her aching feet, which wouldn't happen for another hour or so.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Leaves

Chapter Two: The Leaves

Miku awoke on her new bed from a short after-school nap. She was still wearing her school uniform since she felt too lazy to change into something else. The girl had not seen her parents since that morning, but she knew where they were. Mr. Reli always went to work in a tall office building, and her mom operated a nearby flower shop. That meant the only people in the house were Toshio, the maids, and the interior designers.

'What to do…' she thought. Her covered feet tapped against one another while she sat up against the pillows that supported her back. Miku then jumped off the left side of her bed, and went towards the bedroom door. She quickly opened it and then headed into the narrow hallway. The sky was cloudy, which made the interior of the house murky as well. She sauntered towards the staircase, which spiraled down to the main floor, and then to the basement.

'I wonder what's down here…' Miku contemplated. Something just seemed to be drawing her to the lower floor. The main floor had the family room, kitchen, dining hall, and other sorts of entertainment. Her eyes scanned the area as the floor and walls became white instead of wooden during the transfer from the first floor to the bottom. She leaned against the railing to see that below her were stacks and rows of books.

'It must be a library,' she added. At the back of the room was another hallway, which led down a flaxen walled area, but she couldn't see past the exit of the library. Her feet skipped down the steps as she reached the first set of shelves. The books seemed complicated and detailed in design and text, which made her uneasy, and highly uninterested.

'The previous owners must have loved books.' Miku felt like she was suddenly in a maze as the tall shelves were winding with narrow pathways along the sides. She decided to exit the current row of books, and went down past thirty rows or so. Just as Miku was about to reach the exit, someone crashed into her.

"Watch it!" a voice hollered. Miku found herself on her butt against the floor, which caused her to immediately cross her legs for modest reasons.

"Oh. It's just _you_," she said with a moan. Toshio was already standing up and he too was wearing his school uniform, except his jacket had been removed to expose the white collared shirt.

"What?" Toshio gasped. He sensed hesitation in her voice as if she wasn't pleased at all to see him down there.

"Why would you be here in the library?" Miku asked. "I thought you were locked in your room playing a video game."

"I was," Toshio explained. "But I want to find the big screen television that Dad promised to put into my room." His last remark was partially a lie. He did want some form of entertainment, but he too was appealed by the mansion's various rooms and wanted to look around.

"So…" Miku muttered after a moment of silence between them. "Did you find it yet?" She too was standing up, but he was always an inch or so taller in height. They had reached the back of the library, which seemed to head into another hallway. To the left and right were corners that separated the library from the next room.

"No," Toshio sneered. "I would obviously be upstairs if I had…" He had his hands in his pockets like usual and a sour expression on his face. Miku folded her arms and then tried to figure out what to say next. They didn't get along very well, but something was telling her that maybe Toshio was up for conversation.

"Want to see what is down that hallway?" Miku suggested. Glass windows and transparent double doors that were closed blocked the path. She felt like she was back in the school library with the pale walls, floors, and old-fashioned lighting.

"Nah." He paused and then stared past her at the corner of the library, which seemed like a dead end to Miku.

"Huh?" The sister watched as Toshio completely ignored her and squatted where the two walls met, or felt a relief design on the wall with his right hand.

"Doesn't it seem odd how there's something on this side and not the other?" he examined. Miku spotted what he meant by the bumps along that wall, but the other was flat. The design was with spirals that formed what seemed to be plants with various leaves. Below that was a wooden border that went around the entire library. "It's cracked…"

Miku was standing over the brother as he could feel a dent of some sort in the wood below the relief. The design itself was faint, but visible at that angle. His fingers pressed firmly as a cracking sound could be heard.

"Don't break it!" she whined. The boy overlooked her remark and flinched, as the "Crack" was actually a door. He stuck his head inside the three-foot by four-foot area to see a few shelves covered with what looked like to be withered plants. "What do you see?" Toshio continued and didn't respond.

He then spotted several leaves on the top shelf that were silver instead of the normal green. "Ick…" The teenager pulled out the leaf and showed it to her.

"A leaf?" Her tone expressed that she was annoyed and disgusted with what was in his fingers. "But why is it that color?"

"I don't know. There's more of them," he uttered. He then stood up and leaned against the right wall as she took a peek inside and removed a leaf of her own. They were both the same with silver, withered features, but about two inches long and an inch wide. She shut the door and forgot all about the next hallway from before.

"What do you think it is?" Toshio quizzed her. The leaf itself felt warm between his fingers, but delicate enough to shatter at any moment.

"No clue…" Miku shrugged. She too sensed the same feeling with her hand, but didn't mention it. "Maybe it was painted for an art project." The boy spotted a nearby maid that was dusting off a bookshelf as he ran over to her.

"Excuse me. Do you know why this is gray instead of green?" Toshio asked. The maid looked up from her work and gazed at him like he was insane. Her dress was cobalt blue with a white apron that contrasted her long blond hair and green eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't see anything except your hand," she explained. Toshio grimaced and stared at his fingers, but he could still see, or feel, the object.

"That's weird," he thought aloud. "Sorry…" The maid glared for a moment before turning back to the shelf. Miku joined his side a minute later and lightly coughed.

"You see it, right?" He turned towards the younger sibling and made sure that the leaf was obvious.

"Yeah. It looks like a normal leaf, except it's dusty-ish," she retorted. Toshio sighed before sticking the leaflet into his right fist.

"Why didn't the maid notice it?" he continued interrogating. Miku shrugged her shoulders before gazing at the leaf atop of her left palm. Toshio could see both of the plants, but he was stumped. There wasn't anything magical or of the sort to his knowledge, so the situation seemed rather strange.

"We should head to bed. We have _school_ tomorrow," Miku cautioned. The last thing she wanted was to sleep in by accident and be late for school. The next day was their first official school day, or when they would start their schedule of classes. Toshio nodded and then headed for the stairs.

"It's just mysterious," he protracted. "Well, what should we do with these?" He had reached the steps as Miku noticed him leaning against the stairwell while being on the first step up.

"I'm going to look it up tomorrow on my computer," she answered. "I'm too tired to figure it out right now." Toshio exhaled and decided not to say anything else. The plant in his hand was bothering him, but Miku didn't seem to want to discuss about it. They both went upstairs to the second floor, got ready for bed, and headed into their rooms. They placed the leaf onto the bedroom desk beside the lamp before lying in bed.

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Eggs

Chapter Three: The Eggs

Miku awoke and felt her silky lavender tang top and pants wipe against her skin. She immediately stretched her arms while letting out a massive yawn. Her alarm clock sounded as her right hand shut it off.

'I'm so tired…' she thought. The girl could hear the birds chirping outside, and the sky was still cloudy with rain trickling against the house. She sat up and then felt it. Something round and uncomfortable was inside her pussy. It was almost like a tampon, but halfway in. Miku threw her covers off her body, opened up her panties, and gasped.

Inside was an azure blue egg that was sticking out of her clit. She held her right hand over her mouth to hold in a yelp. She wasn't sure if her brother had pulled another prank, or if she accidentally sleep walked and did it to herself. Miku stuck her left hand onto the egg and tried to remove it, but the egg wouldn't budge. She began freaking out and then heard a wail from Toshio's room.

'I can't get it out!' Miku whined. 'I can't have it there during school!' She hopped out of bed and felt the egg penetrate her pussy, which caused her to flinch in discomfort. She went barefoot to the door, and opened it. Just as she reached the hallway, Toshio grasped her right hand, and pulled her into his room. He slammed the door shut and lowered his boxers.

"Ew!" Miku shrieked. "Put those back up!" Her hands covered her eyes as Toshio opened his mouth.

"Just look, okay?" he begged. The sibling then removed her hands and saw it. Beneath Toshio's balls and member was a pink egg. It was normal sized like Miku's. "It's stuck!" The girl then decided to show her problem as well, in which he heeded the object in her virginity. "Well if you didn't do it, what the heck is going on?" The boy let out a wheeze before pulling his boxers back up. The bulge of the egg could be seen below.

"I don't know…" Miku sighed. "We have school in an hour…If people see us like this, we'll be rejected for the rest of the year!" She began panicking as Toshio walked over to his desk to check the time.

"Wait…The leaf…" he mumbled. "It's gone." Miku wandered over to where he was and did not spot the silver plant either. She then opened his bedroom door, went into her room, and came back.

"Mine is missing as well," she explained. "How odd." The two of them stared at one another for a while and sensed the uneasiness in their pants causing them to make them jittery. "Let's just take our showers, and hope that the eggs aren't stuck anymore." Toshio nodded before they headed into their personal bathrooms.

A half-hour later, they both went into Miku's room with their school uniforms on and ready. "It's still there," Toshio noted. Miku held in a giggle. The egg was entirely obvious and bulging through Toshio's pants. She was wearing stockings instead of leggings, and her skirt was luckily covering up the egg.

"So…Do you think we can make it through today?" she inquired. He leaned against her bed and felt embarrassed. The egg kept rubbing against his shaft, which was sending out a strange sensation throughout his body. Miku felt the same, but she was too shy to admit it.

"If it gets any worse, we could make up an excuse and leave," he suggested. Miku grasped her backpack and then let out a deep stressed exhale. They departed from the house and tried to keep a straight face as the bus arrived to pick them up for school.

* * *

Toshio was listening to the English teacher babble at the front of the room as he decided to remain in the back of all his classes for the day. He squirmed in his wooden seat as the egg in his boxers was distracting him. The entire classroom was white walled and floored. A massive chalkboard was at the front of the room behind the teacher's desk. There were seven rows of eight desks in the middle of the room. He could barely see the chalkboard between some jock's buff shoulders, but he wasn't in the mood to listen anyway.

'Man…This is uncomfortable,' Toshio thought. A girl was to his right two desks down, but she was paying high attention and had her head towards the chalkboard. He shifted a little as the egg began touching his member in a pleasurable way. The adhesion was making his shaft harden, which caused his cheeks to blush. 'I'm hard…' The lump in his pants was joined by the bulge of his erecting manhood.

Toshio didn't know about masturbating or anything of the sort, so the whole situation was making him uneasy and bewildered. He wanted to rub the egg in a certain direction, but it was stuck between his firm balls. His butt was squishing the end of the egg, but his weight didn't seem to be crushing it at all. He suddenly wanted something warm to grip his member and amend his situation. He fidgeted in his seat a few more times while trying to hide his groans.

* * *

Miku heard the bell sound as she stood up from her desk. It was the end of Math as she was close to the front. The egg seemed unnoticeable to everyone else but her. She sensed it poking her pussy as she wobbled a little while walking. The girl stepped into the hallway and implored for a restroom.

'There…' Miku slid across the tiled floor and scooted herself into the Girl's Room. The walls were pink and gray, or matching the colors of the stalls. She went into the first one and felt the egg buck deeply into her pussy. She let out a gentle moan but did not understand what she was feeling. It was a warm pleasurable tingling between her legs, but she didn't know what to do.

'It keeps going in…' She leaned against the locked stall door and then panted a few times. The egg finally seemed to stop moving around as she decided to head to class. Miku then opened the stall, exited the bathroom, and kept her legs close together in discomfort. The next subject was history as she decided to go towards the middle of the room. While she sauntered, the egg poked her like an uneasy tampon, but thicker.

The girl sat down as the teacher immediately walked in to begin the lecture. Just as her bottom reached the chair, the egg rolled, and the tip went up her anal hole. Miku held her hand against her mouth as she let out a muffled gasp. Whenever she moved, the egg went up even more. Her cheeks were crimson red, as she kept her face down to not seem like she was struggling.

* * *

Both Toshio and Miku decided to meet up at the cafeteria door to chat, or to walk together to their new house. Miku sluggishly made her way to the door as Toshio was already there. The lump was entirely obvious and larger than before.

"What happened?" Miku asked. Toshio grumbled and blushed as his sister was staring at his unnaturally shaped pants. He placed his books over it for a moment.

"I don't know," he answered. "The stupid thing went up my butt at some point." They began walking and exiting the school as Toshio felt the egg sliding against his balls. The bulge was huge and almost like he was hiding a baseball in his pants. Miku was the same, except her egg wasn't that discernible.

"That happened to me," Miku retorted. "I felt really weird today." No one seemed to be looking at them as they headed for the double doors at the end of the hallway. Toshio at one point stopped as the egg went into his anal hole again like a vacuum sucking it up. The crowd of people behind him began yelling and frantically went around. He immediately leaned against a set of lockers as Miku joined him.

"Are you okay?" she inquired. Toshio was panting and cringing as the lump was now poking through the back of his attire. He shook his head in shame and continued sensing pain and pleasure jolting through his body. The egg finally stopped and went back to the starting position.

"That was awkward…At least no one seems to see it," he complained. They began walking again as they reached the outside. The rain was pouring down as they took out black umbrellas and went down the street towards their neighborhood. Some cars passed by as the siblings ignored them. "I just hope it isn't like this tomorrow, or else I'm not going to school."

"Yeah." Miku wasn't sure what to say next. She felt the egg sometimes inch into her pussy deeply, but then slip out, or back in again even further. Each step was discomforting but a release of unexplained delectation. They finally reached their home and immediately went into their rooms without another word.

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Frifles

Chapter Four: The Frifles

Both Toshio and Miku thought that their day at school was worse enough, but the night was even more tormenting. The egg kept tossing and turning in their pants, going up the butt, or their virginity. The siblings were sure that they were up for half the night with a frisky tingling and an urge to mess around down there. The morning finally arrived, as Toshio was the first to awake.

'Dang…It's still there…' he sighed. The egg was in the same exact spot, which was in between his balls and rubbing against his manhood. He sat up and then got out of bed, trying to ignore the overwhelming discomfort as he looked out the window. 'Still raining, too…' Even though school was about an hour away, Toshio had already decided that he would not return there until the egg was gone.

Miku also got out of bed from the alarm clock's obnoxious noises. She stretched and heard something drop onto the floor as she glanced down. There was the azure blue egg as she widened her eyes. 'Oh?' Before she had the chance to lean over to pick it up, it began glowing with an illuminating light. Miku covered her eyes for a moment until the intense beam had departed.

[Hello!] Miku heeded the voice in her head, but no one else was around. [Down here!] She then gasped at the sight of the creature. A cerulean puffball with white wings was flying towards her face. It had intense sapphire eyes and an adorable smile that seemed feline-like.

"W…What are you?" Miku inquired. The fluff ball did a few circles around her before responding.

[My name is Susumu. You must be Miku.] The girl couldn't detect the creature's gender, but it was high pitched like a child. [Sorry if I bothered you yesterday. You were quite warm.] Miku blushed and then concluded that Susumu was referring to her virginity.

"Did you have to be _there_ all day?" she snapped. "Do you know how embarrassed I was?" The fluff with wings hovered up and down a foot away from her face before opening its tiny mouth.

[I understand, but it was necessary for me to hatch.] Susumu whirled a few times in the air before continuing. [It was your fault for grabbing me in the first place.] Miku was bewildered by its comment. [Oh, what I mean is, I was the leaf, then the egg, and now this.] Susumu did a few twirls to show off its wings.

The girl wasn't pleased at all. It blamed her for all the stress the day before but why? "Am I your mother or something?" she inquired.

[Not at all. You're more like a friend I guess.] Susumu stared at her for a while before she thought of what to say next. [And in case you're wondering, I can read some of your meditation. Not all of them though.]

"What a pervert!" Miku yelped. She felt like throwing a pillow at the fluff, or making it disappear for being so intrusive.

[Hey hey! I'm just trying to help!] It had a worried look on its face with upper eyebrows. Miku attempted to relax herself before continuing.

"Does that mean my brother Toshio has one as well?" she wondered aloud.

[Yeah. He has one too. Luckily no one can see us but you two.] Susumu flapped its wings occasionally while remaining in the air.

"Yo Miku!" Toshio hollered. He stormed into Miku's room and then shut the door. A fluff ball like Susumu was floating beside his head, but it was pink with salmon colored eyes. "You have a Frifle too?"

"A what?" Miku repeated. Toshio was still in his boxers and white short sleeved shirt, but he seemed more delighted than usual.

"They are called Frifles, like Trifles, except with an F," he boasted. "Mine is named Umeko." It wasn't long before Susumu joined up with Umeko and they flew around in circles.

"So the leaves were actually Frifles…" Miku still couldn't comprehend the entire idea. They were like plants that changed into eggs, and then hatched into fluff ball with wings. Why could they only see them? And what feelings did they arouse over the past few days? Why could their thoughts be read too? The girl's head was spinning with questions until she gasped.

"School! We'll be late! We need to get ready!" Miku interrupted. She realized that she dozed off during the half-hour that she was supposed to be dressing. Susumu and Umeko then sighed and frowned.

[Luckily you could bring us to school with you, and no one would see us.] Umeko's voice was the same as Susumu, but a bit softer. Toshio turned to Miku before opening his mouth.

"You can hear mine, right?" he wondered. Miku just nodded and groaned. The Frifles were causing a lot of unnecessary trouble, but she sensed that it was past the deadline to leave them alone.

"Well then, let's get ready," she muttered. Toshio wandered off into the hallway towards his private bathroom as Susumu flew above Miku's bed.

[It's a bit wet.] It seemed to be grinning in delight, but she didn't want to know why at the moment.

"You're so rude!" the girl snapped. "You made me do it…I think." She just decided to ignore the Frifle while she pulled out a fresh uniform from her closet. Susumu did loops in the air and sensed her cold shoulder treatment. It felt like maybe now wasn't the time to be bothersome.

About ten minutes later all four of them were heading to the school. The Frifles were beaming and singing, but the siblings were too exhausted to be cheerful.

'They kept us up all night…' Toshio thought. 'How can they be so happy?' He skipped breakfast as his stomach was growling. Miku heard it as she held in a laugh. She was lucky enough to grab a bagel from the kitchen before they departed from the house. The piece of bread was dangling from her mouth as she slowly nibbled on it.

[School school. Hehe!] Umeko couldn't stop humming, which caused Toshio to grumble beneath his breath.

"Can you stop that?" he barked. Umeko just chortled and continued during figure eight's in the air.

* * *

'Finally the weekend…' Miku eased herself over her bed, as Susumu's presence was more inviting than a few days before. It was more quiet than usual as well, which was bothering her a bit. It was evening as Miku was prepared for bed with her lavender silk pajamas covering her pale skin. She had worked on homework for the past few hours, so the girl was somewhat exhausted. "Susumu?"

[Yes?] The Frifle perked its wings and then hovered above her face. The girl exhaled before speaking as she put her hands behind her head.

"Is something wrong? You're different today," she inquired. The creature had a blank expression for a while and then beamed.

[I'm just tired. All this flying around is making it worse.] It suddenly frowned as Miku sat up to hold out her hands.

"Why don't you rest for a while?" she suggested. The Frifle fluttered about and then plopped itself into her palms. That was the first time that Miku had touched the sprite. Its body was warm and radiating while its wings were put to the side like a sitting bird. She suddenly felt like she just wanted to hold it for an interim.

[Thanks. I agree with you though. School is hard. You haven't made any friends yet. Is it…Because of me?] Miku shook her head as her hair whipped across her ears.

"No. I'm just not comfortable enough to try," she explained. Susumu heard enough and let out a yawn. "Time for bed?"

[Sure. Goodnight Miku-Chan.] The Frifle smiled and remained on her right palm as she pulled the covers over her legs.

"Chan?" Miku repeated. Susumu was already asleep as she sighed and leaned towards her desk. Her left hand switched the lamp light off, which caused darkness to engulf the room in an instant. She laid back and placed the Frifle onto her pillow beside her head before dozing off.

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Teasing Ribbons

Chapter Five: The Teasing Ribbons

Toshio sat back in his chair and gazed at the laptop screen for a while. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt with blue jeans and pale socks. His right hand was steering the mouse around the site that was open. Umeko fluttered about while doing loops a few times before blocking the view of the monitor.

[Aren't you supposed to be doing chores?] It asked. Mrs. Reli stated that each Saturday would be a working day so Miku and Toshio would learn about responsibility. Or it was the single day of the week where none of the maids cleaned the mansion. Toshio snorted and carelessly waved his left hand in the air.

"Yeah, but she won't be home until late tonight, so I have all morning to goof off," he argued. "That's how Saturdays are supposed to be, or at least for other kids." He tilted his head a little so he could see what he was doing on the computer. Umeko didn't seem pleased and inflated a little. It wasn't pleased that the boy was overlooking what his mother told him to do, and getting the work done then would mean a worried free evening. It flew away from the laptop and onto the bed. There were some clothes scattered across the bedroom floor, and the trashcan beside Toshio's desk was full.

[All you need to do is clean your room, right?] Umeko tried again.

"Actually I need to do the bathroom as well. I think Miku is doing hers right now," he answered without turning towards the Frifle. He could hear his sister turning sinks on and off through the thin wooden walls of his room. Umeko squirmed before hovering again and flapping it pink wings.

The creature's body began glowing as it form changed to something different. After the light had ended the Frifle looked the same, except for two crimson ribbons that were attached to it back. They were about two feet long and three inches wide.

[Finally…] Umeko smirked. Toshio didn't seem to notice it comment. It flew over to him and put the right ribbon's edge on the top of the laptop before attempting to shut it.

"Hey!" Toshio gasped. He luckily put his hand onto the keyboard before the computer would close and then go into a hibernation status. "Wait. You look different." His eyes stared at Umeko who now had hand-like ribbons dangling from it structure. "You didn't have those this morning."

[I'll explain later.] The Frifle was now a few inches away from his face with the ribbons above it making the fairy look like a "W". Toshio raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"What now?" he inquired.

[If you do your responsibilities for the day I'll stop pestering you.] Umeko explained. Toshio grumbled and sighed.

"Okay. But can't you at least help?" he suggested. The boy got off the wooden chair and pushed it beneath the desk. He swiped the broom by the closet door and scanned the room before doing anything. 'This will take an hour or so!' He let out a groan before squatting down to pick up some dirty clothes. Umeko beamed and watched from above as Toshio was tossing some items into a huge wooden basket of some sort.

It quickly got bored and did figure eights in the air. It enjoyed having ribbons since they made things a bit easier for it. The Frifle then glanced at Toshio to see him standing by his bed with the broom poking beneath the furniture. The teenager figured out that the creature wouldn't be useful, so he went with his own routine.

[Ho hum.] Umeko's mood suddenly changed as it widely grinned. It noticed that Toshio was on his knees and beneath the bed looking to see what was under there. His bottom was pretty much the only thing in view to it. It floated a few inches away from his pant pockets and stared at the cinnamon belt. It right ribbon extended forward and pulled at it. His jeans were sort of stretchy and his skin felt a bit of air.

"Hey!" Toshio yelped from below. The ribbon was swiftly removed. He quickly rolled to the side to lift his head out to see what was going on. Umeko was giggling as the boy stood up with his hands on his hips. "What was that for?"

[Oh nothing.] Another chortle. Toshio frowned and glared at it for a moment.

"I'm trying to clean. So don't bother me," he complained. Umeko ignored him and slipped the right ribbon forward towards his belt buckle. He gawked as the string went beneath his shirt and upwards to his chest. Umeko could see the lump from it presence through his thin attire.

[How does that feel?] It smirked again before stroking his chest like a woman's hand. The boy was pretty much blushing with his hands to his sides.

"I…I don't know…" Toshio flinched. Something warm began tingling throughout his body with his legs spreading out a little. It was a sensation that he didn't understand, but he was curious to see where the situation was heading. It continued and grasped his left nipple before giving it a slight pinch. Toshio grimaced again with a slight moan.

Umeko was also feeling the arousal and sometimes letting out a low laugh beneath it breath. It left ribbon went next and did the same treatment to the vacant nipple. Toshio just kept his eyes on it in awe and was starting to sweat. His body was strangely enjoying the touching of Umeko's ribbons, and his thighs began twitching.

[Just relax.] Next came pulling and tugging of his chest and then massages across his youthful bosom. His lower body was beginning to call out and wanting the same treatment. His shirt was pulled up a little as the air felt slightly cold against his teased skin. Umeko could sense his breathing changing and in sync with tiny groans. It shortly got tired of that and decided to move on.

The Frifle lowered the ribbons towards the belt buckle again, but this time eyeing it with a pleased grin. [Virgins are the best.] That thought didn't enter Toshio's mind, but he was still staring at where the hand-like objects were going to next.

"What's so interesting about my belt?" he wondered. Umeko ignored his question and wrapped it ribbons around the buckle. They removed the holding of the item as Toshio sensed his pants loosening up. It let the belt remain in place and chuckled.

[There.] Umeko let go of the strap and pulled it ribbons towards it, which made it look like a ball with swirls around it. It then pushed itself forward and began burrowing itself into his jeans where the zipper was.

"Ack!" Toshio gritted his teeth as the Frifle appeared to be a bulge in his pants, and its presence was causing the friskiness to grow. He felt Umeko touch his virginity as it began to harden. 'Not again…' The experience with the egg was almost repeating itself, except it wasn't so painful this time. His eyes glared at his pants, as he couldn't really tell what was happening down there.

[It's so cozy…] Umeko teasingly sighed. Her right ribbon began cupping his balls as the boy loudly grunted. His shaft began erecting as it increased in size and firmness. He could see it rising upwards through his attire, and it almost looked like the shape of a banana.

"W…What's happening?" he thought aloud. The feelings were overwhelming and he suddenly wanted the ribbons to squeeze his manhood. The boy accidentally backed into the wall while spreading his legs a little. Umeko then wrapped the left ribbon around and around the member before giving it a tight squeeze.

Toshio couldn't hold in the delectation and groaned. He felt like the room was twenty degrees hotter and his face was starting to moist. The Frifle slipped its ribbon up and down while releasing and confining the shaft. Each motion caused the boy to moan and bellow. The ejaculation was beginning to intensify as Toshio sensed his manhood leading to a burst of some sort.

Umeko then grew a third ribbon, then a fourth, and also a fifth. The third arm went across his butt a few times before forming a pencil-like shape and penetrating his anal hole. Toshio's moans were sharp and sensual in response. The other arm cupped his balls again. The fifth ribbon extended upwards and out of his pants to reach his chest. The teenager was being thoroughly masturbated and astounded.

[You're going to come soon.] Umeko's voice surprised him a little but he was too numb from the situation to respond. Toshio didn't understand what "Come" meant, but he did sense the ejaculation-like event rumble through his body. Umeko then went briskly, ramming, gripping, rubbing, and cupping. It wanted him to really enjoy breaking his virginity.

"Oh!" Toshio was pretty much leaning against the wall with his eyes shut and his hands in fists. The ribbon touching his chest was making the situation uncomfortable. Umeko sensed the boy's uneasiness by removing its ribbon-like hand from his shirt, and concentrated on his lower body. It understood that the victim was about to pop, so its movements went briskly.

The Frifle then removed its ribbon in Toshio's butt and also from his balls. It desired the teenager to have a focus on his member instead of concentrating on the pain. Toshio couldn't hold back any longer. Two ribbons were now tightly squeezing his shaft, and coursing up and down with swiftness. He firmly grunted as he ejaculated, which broke his virginity in a mere moment. Umeko smirked as the semen went all over itself, and also Toshio's attire.

The boy opened his eyes while panting to see the wet mark across the zipper area of his pants. His member drooped as most of the pleasure drifted away. 'What just happened?' he thought. Umeko shifted itself out and then floated a few inches from his face.

[That was a great session.] Umeko was teetering and cleaning itself off with its ribbons. [Let's do it again soon.] Without an explanation the Frifle headed into his bed and dozed off. Toshio shook his head and headed into the bathroom to change out of his soiled clothes.

* * *

Miku was in her bathroom on her knees cleaning the sides of the bathtub. Susumu was floating above the toilet to her right as it was staring at something peculiar. The girl was wearing a white tang top with blue jeans, or items that she did not mind getting dirt on. The surface of the tub was smooth but cold and a bit wet.

[Are you almost done?] Susumu let out a yawn of boredom. She had been working for most of the morning, so all that was left was the current room. Her bedroom was done, which made her somewhat relieved.

"Sort of," Miku retorted. The Frifle sighed. It waited too long and had to act now. Frisky thoughts began overtaking its mind as it studied Miku's youthful body. Her back was turned to it as it sprouted two sapphire ribbons. They too were two feet long and two inches wide. Susumu slipped the right hand-like object into Miku's pants, which caused her to flinch. "Huh?"

[Hehe. That got your attention.] Susumu was chuckling and rubbing her butt with the end of the ribbon. The girl didn't enjoy it as she leaned over the tub's edge and fussed.

"I don't have time…" she mumbled. Before she knew it the pleasurable tingling was engulfing her body, and her cheeks were a bit pink. Sure she was refusing it, but her maidenhood wanted Susumu to continue. The Frifle heeded Miku's conflict and began pinching the thick skin. She sensed her face growing hot as her hands gripped the bottom of the tub.

[Soft…] That's all the Frifle muttered before sliding the ribbon down further towards her anal hole. Miku had enough and stood up with a frown on her face.

"You pervert!" she sneered. Susumu grimaced and pulled itself out. It then glided to her face and glanced at her for a bit.

[Is it break time yet?] Susumu was highly impatient. It couldn't hold back for very long. Miku had her hands on her hips as she shrugged her shoulders.

"No. I want to get this done first and then we can hang out," she explained. Susumu ignored her and stared at her chest. Miku noticed and blushed again. "W…What?" Her hands went to her sides as the Frifle caught her curiosity.

[I can hear your heartbeat.] Without another word the Frifle shot a ribbon forward and up her shirt. She gasped as she sensed it drifting across her skin, and then cupping her left bosom. The other ribbon followed and did the same with the other side of her chest. She was shortly in a daze as Susumu toyed with her boobs. [Your stupid bra is in the way…]

Miku barely had time to open her mouth before the left ribbon went across her body to her back, and undid the bra's hooks. The piece of clothing was still hanging from her shoulders, but now Susumu had more access. It continued its teasing by wrapping the ribbons around each boob, and then bouncing them up and down. Miku let out a soft moan as the tingling in her thighs increased.

'What's happening?' she thought. The area between her legs was beginning to moist, but not from sweat. Susumu grinned and grew a third ribbon, which immediately began rubbing the dark spot on her jeans. The victim groaned and closed her legs together in surprise. The room felt like it was twice as hot as she began to sweat.

[You love this.] Susumu widely smiled as it got tired of her chest and decided to go for the next target. [Suck on this.] Its right ribbon went straight into Miku's mouth as she gauged. The girl did as ordered and put her tongue all around Susumu's hand-like substance. It shortly got enough from that and then tugged it out.

Next came the jeans. The wet tipped ribbon touched her stomach for a moment before squishing itself into the tight pants. Miku flinched as she felt the ribbon go towards her pussy in her panties. [Just relax.] Susumu placed the ribbon on her vulnerable clit as another moan dropped out of her mouth.

Susumu didn't sense any hesitation, so it immediately shoved the ribbon into Miku's pussy. She let out a yelp but then groaned. The girl suddenly grasped the top of the toilet and leaned over Susumu with clenched teeth. The ribbon slowly slid in and out as each push caused a wave of pleasure to tremble through Miku's body. 'Oh!'

The Frifle was eager to make the girl come since he didn't like taking up too much time. Next came the formation of a member with the ribbon, which rammed in and out of the delicate clit. Miku moaned with each shove and spread her legs out a little. The damp circle had increased in size and encircled her entire zipper area of her jeans.

[Oh yeah! You're going to come soon!] Susumu sensed the orgasm briskly building up from the virgin's first masturbation, and her eagerness for the ribbon to penetrate her. Susumu wasn't aggressive like Umeko; so it didn't bother messing with Miku's anal hole. The ribbon in the virgin walls was forming a fist as it thrashed, rammed, slammed, and bucked.

Miku sensed the orgasm roaring through her as she loudly groaned. The ribbon reached the sensitive spot as her body felt a surge of delectation soar through. Susumu smirked and then rubbed the ribbon against the spot as her cum enveloped it. She widened her eyes a little, as the Frifle's upward rasp felt overwhelmingly great.

[Yes! Let's try that again later!] Susumu sluggishly removed the ribbon as it quickly cleaned it off before heading into Miku's bedroom. The girl was left alone, as her breathing was heavy. All that pounding made her tired.

End of Chapter Five


	6. The Captivation

Chapter Six: The Captivation

That night both Miku and Toshio had difficulty sleeping. The flashbacks of the Frifles teasing them seemed taunting, or entirely unexpected. Both siblings also didn't know of an excuse if their parents found out.

It was a school day as Toshio was stuck in a math class. The numbers and information went over his head as he thought about Umeko. The Frifle was at home so he wouldn't be distracted. 'This is so boring.' He was sitting towards the back of the room as the teacher wrote a bunch of equations on the board for the class to solve. His mind began wandering as he remembered what had happened the previous day.

Umeko grew ribbons and caused him to feel overwhelming pleasure. He had been reflecting about that all night, which made him rather tired. 'Maybe I can do that stuff to myself,' he thought with a smirk. Toshio slipped out of the room through the back door while the professor's back was still towards the class. He entered the hallway to see that hardly anyone else was around. 'If someone finds me I'll just say I got lost.' The teenager implored for the men's restroom and quickly found it at the end of the hall.

He opened the door to see a few sapphire stalls along a gray wall on his right. There were three sinks across from those with a wide mirror across the wall. At the opposite side of the room was a window, which was shut since it was chilly outside. Toshio went into the first stall and shut the door. He then faced the toilet, which was attached to the wall. It was a man's toilet so it was almost like a round hole in the wall.

Toshio checked the watch on his right wrist to see that he had already wasted several minutes of free time. His hand dropped down as he gazed at his pants for a while. 'I don't know how to start.' Umeko's actions were remembered as he slipped his right hand down his boxers and gripped his member. The boy immediately moaned and blushed. The manhood began to erect as it bulged through his attire. 'That worked…' He moved his hand up and down as the cock hardened, which caused him to grunt.

'This feels good!' Toshio whined. His hand could feel the member pulsing and the ejaculation building up with each rub. It didn't take long for his hand to squeeze briskly or the pleasure causing him to twitch with excitement. Suddenly something touched his butt as he gasped. 'Oh no!'

[Don't panic. It's just me.] The familiar voice echoed in his thoughts as he sensed the familiar ribbon teasing his anal hole. His hands immediately grasped the sides of the toilet to hold him up. His legs spread apart as Umeko's second ribbon seized his balls and firmly cupped them. The third hand-like object wrapped around his member and continued the masturbation for him.

'How did you…Get here?' Toshio asked through groans. The ribbon by his anal canal penetrated it and slammed in and out. His hands tightened against the toilet as he loudly moaned in response to the sudden wave of discomfort across his body.

[I can appear by your side whenever you need me.] Its body was hovering above his butt, as its taunting was swift and bold. The ribbon around his balls continued squeezing them, and a wet spot was forming against the lump in his pants. It sensed that the boy was about to come and grinned. [How am I doing?]

'Mmm…' Toshio was unable to respond. His body was perspiring while his cheeks were cherry red. His legs were trembling as the ejaculation was near. Umeko sensed how tight the attire was, but it kept his cock inside the uniform. 'I'm going to…' He gritted his teeth as the same popping feeling was engulfing his cock. Umeko rammed the ribbon in his butt further, tightened the grip on his balls, and moved the hand quickly across the shaft.

Toshio then gawked as it happened. The ejaculation finally took place as the semen enveloped his boxers. He watched as the wet spot rapidly increased in size. The release sent pleasure from head to toe, but he was still exhausted. Umeko pulled its ribbons out of his clothes and then flew obverse of his face. [Good thing I helped.]

"Yeah." Toshio was panting as he fell to the floor while his member was drooping between his legs.

* * *

It was night and late in the evening as Miku was already in bed with her pink silky pajamas on. The top was a tang top that matched the long pants. Her white panties could be seen through the attire. Susumu was lying on the pillow as Miku's eyes began adjusting to the dismal room.

She could hear Susumu's gentle snores as she puffed. 'Why am I not tired?' Miku thought. Her mind drifted off as she complimented various methods to make herself sleepy. Suddenly something was slipping up her right leg as she flinched. "Susumu!" The Frifle was gone from her pillow, which caused her heart to race.

The object felt warm and tingly as it continued going towards her panties. It then reached her clit as she gasped. [It's just me. Heh.] Miku was blushing as Susumu's words entered her thoughts.

'What is it up to?' she inquired. Susumu began rubbing the clothed clit as the girl let out a quiet moan. Her legs spread apart a little so she wouldn't squish the Frifle by accident. She then threw the covers back and could see the bulge in her pajamas. The moonlight was casting a shadow as she gazed hesitantly. Susumu sent a ribbon out of her pants and into her top as she cringed.

"Oh…" Miku's chest was vulnerable and not withheld by a bra this time. Its ribbon cupped the right bosom and then the left. Miku groaned as her pussy began wetting with pre-cum. Her thighs were prickling and urging for Susumu to penetrate her maidenhood with its ribbons. Susumu ignored her and continued squeezing her chest.

[You have to be loosened up first.] It argued. The girl's nipples were pinched a few times as she let out a grunt. The Frifle's taunting was uneasy and painful but quickly followed up with enjoyment. It then removed its ribbons from her shirt and tried to burrow itself into her tight panties. Miku moaned as its squirming was teasing her pussy with its unintentional rasping.

The Frifle bulged through her underwear as it gazed at the moist pussy for a while. It then rubbed its head against it as the victim trembled and moaned in response. [Like it?]

"Y…Yes…" Miku admitted. She had her hands on her chest, as her legs were still a bit spread out across her mattress. The lump was poking through the panties and seemed like a bulge in her lower pajamas. It then sensed her walls widening, but she still wasn't ready. Susumu suddenly smirked from a mischievous thought. It began digging between her clit as she bellowed. 'What…Are you doing?'

[Penetrating your delicious pussy.] Susumu grasped her thighs with ribbons as it began shoving itself in. Miku sensed its oversized body and tears formed in her eyes.

"Pussy?" she repeated. What is a pussy? Miku drew her attention back to the discomfort as the ribbons gripping her legs pushed Susumu in and out at a slow pace. Her hands clutched the bed while her eyes shut. The maidenhood was expanding as the Frifle was inching in deeper. It sensed its entire body drenched in pre-cum, but it didn't care.

[You're so tense.] Susumu's word caused Miku to sigh. She tried to calm herself down and concentrate on the voluptuousness. The creature went quickly while shoving its way closer to the end of the dismal pussy. Miku could feel the bulge's position as her legs twitched in response. Susumu's fluffy self then rammed as the girl gasped.

'Oh!' The swift inward and outward movements were building up the orgasm, and allowing Susumu profoundly within. The pain was now an enveloping of great sensuality, as Miku wanted Susumu to reach the sensitive spot in which it was almost there. Each push would cause her to moan or groan in enjoyment. Susumu sensed that Miku was about to burst, so it moved briskly. It rammed, slammed, pushed, shoved, thrashed, and humped as Miku's sounds increased in volume.

[Are you coming?] Susumu wondered.

"C…Coming?" Miku inquired. She said it with a whisper as the Frifle reached the back of the girl's pussy. The teenager then placed her hands over her clit to hold in the organism. It understood her reason and remained in place for a moment. Susumu then gave out a final shove as the girl loudly moaned.

Miku panted as the popping feeling quickly disappeared. Susumu smirked, as the victim still hadn't come. It didn't want her to yet. The Frifle pushed its way out as the walls began to collapse. It made a strange sound as it exited the maidenhood and hovered above her pants for a while. The creature licked off the pre-cum and then fell onto the bed. The girl was drowsy from the late hour as her eyes shut. The volume of her breathing was sluggish and normal paced.

[You can't go to sleep yet!] Susumu barked. It wanted Miku's attention so immediately flew into her pants to arouse her. The teenager remained in a slumber as the Frifle disappointingly sighed.

End of Chapter Six


	7. The Lust

Chapter Seven: The Lust

Miku had a horrible night as the arousal caused uneasiness and awkward dreams. Luckily it was Saturday morning so she slept in by an hour or two. She opened her eyes and stretched her arms while letting out a giant yawn. The feeling between her legs was still remaining but the Frifle wasn't there.

"Good morning Miku," a voice muttered. The girl immediately sat up expecting her brother. But it was someone else.

"Who are you?" she asked. Across from her bed was a male teenager with spiky light hair and azure thin pupil eyes. He was wearing light blue clothing as well with jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Susumu," he smirked. "Don't you recognize the clothes?" Miku stared and studied "Susumu" for a while. He folded his arms and then sighed. "I penetrated you last night. Don't you remember?" The girl on the bed just gasped and continued gazing.

"Huh? But…" she stammered. "Why aren't you a fluff ball?" Miku just went with the stranger's story to see if he was actually the Frifle or someone imitating it.

"We evolve. We were first leaves, which you took out of the cabinet," he explained. "Then we were eggs, and next was fluffs. Now we're human." He shut his eyes in hope that she would believe him. He could smell the pre-cum in her pants, which was making him frisky.

"Susumu! You kept me up all night!" Miku sneered. She pulled up her covers since the Frifle was glancing at her pants.

"What's going on?" someone interrupted. In the doorway of her bedroom was Toshio beside a girl. She was wearing a pink tang top with a silky short skirt. Her hair was dark pink and her eyes were crimson, or she was identical to Susumu.

"Is that Umeko?" Miku interrupted. Toshio basically nodded before the Female Frifle smirked, and pulled him by the shirt back into the hallway.

"Excuse us," she uttered. The bedroom door was shut as Umeko continuously tugged the boy back into his room that was full of blue materials. He was shoved into it as Umeko locked the door from behind. She let go of his attire as he went over to the bed and sat on it with a displeased expression on his face.

"That was rude," he mumbled. The Frifle walked towards him and heeded his sapphire boxer shorts beneath a white T-shirt.

"You don't want a moment alone?" she inquired. Toshio was glad that he could hear her voice without the mind-like echo.

"For what?" he added with a snort. The girl didn't respond and instead placed herself between the boy's legs. Her right hand fiddled with his hair as his eyes were right at her bosom.

"Remember the things I did with those ribbons?" Umeko grinned. "Now I have real hands for '_it_'." Toshio slightly blushed and fidgeted on the edge of the bed.

"S…So?" he questioned. The Frifle looked to be about twenty-years-old and had a gentle voice like a young woman. Her chest lightly touched his cheeks as he grumbled.

"Let's make out. I know you want to." Umeko sensed the boy's friskiness even though he seemed to refuse her. She made the first move and kneeled onto the floor, in which pecking his lips with a kiss. The teenager gasped and felt her tongue immediately slip into his mouth. Her hands held his head as they kissed for a while with a bit of drool trickling down his chin. Umeko stopped and licked her lips with a smirk.

"How was that Toshio?" she wondered. The boy was flustered and grumbled.

'I'm hardening…' he thought. His member began bulging through his attire as it erected towards the ceiling. The Frifle noticed and cupped the lump with her right hand, which caused him to cringe with a moan. "Y…You don't have to do this…"

"Why not? We have time." She liked how the victim was resisting, but also accepting her teasing. She kissed him again and slipped the hand into his shirt to cup his nipples. Toshio sensed a wave of arousal while groaning. She then pushed him onto the bed and fondled with his chest some more while standing. The bulge was more noticeable as she giggled. 'This is going to be fun.'

Umeko pulled Toshio by the shirt so he too was standing obverse of her. He made a face from all the shoving, but they were now just inches apart. She removed her hand and placed it onto his shoulder instead. The Frifle shifted his body so he was facing the bed and she was directly behind him. Her right hand slid into the back of his boxers as she pinched his butt a few times. He let out moans and fell to the floor while holding onto the end of the bed.

"Too much?" she wondered. Toshio was on his knees panting a little as she too squatted below. Her hand had fallen out, but it went back inside his attire to pinch some more. Toshio felt his legs wobbling as her fingers were going further down towards his anal hole. She seemed to like touching that a lot, but it seemed different with a human hand. Her right index finger then penetrated the canal as he loudly groaned.

"Whoa!" His hands were firmly gripping the bed sheets as the Frifle's finger went in and out, which built up the ejaculation rather quickly. He shut his eyes as the finger went faster and deeper or making his body desire to come. "Coming!" A grunt came from his mouth as he ejaculated into his boxer shorts. A wet spot immediately emerged across the front of his shorts.

"Messy…" Umeko beamed. She pulled her hand out from the clothes and then opened her mouth. "Why don't you sit on the bed?" Toshio was heavily breathing as he obeyed, and ended up on the side of the bed like before. She kneeled onto her knees and removed the boxers to expose the semen-covered manhood. Her mouth immediately went on it as the boy let out more obnoxious groans.

'I'm going to come again…' he contemplated. Her mouth went up and down while her tongue licked the pinnacle. She loved the taste of his seed, and it was making her sensual as well. She gave the shaft a tight suck as the boy ejaculated for a second time. The Frifle felt the hot sticky semen in her mouth as she swallowed it. She then moved her mouth off the manhood, and pushed the boy over again.

While his member was still erect the girl eased herself over his thighs, and rubbed her clit against the shaft. Toshio and her moaned in sync, as they rubbed for a bit. "Want to come again?" Toshio was amazed that he was able to do it twice already, and he sensed a third. He let out a nod before she grasped the cock, and shoved it into her dank pussy. The Frifle lamented as she began going up and down like as if on a saddle.

Toshio's face was completely pink as he felt sweat trickle down his cheeks. Her pussy was warm and covering his shaft like a tight suction cup of a sort. Her hands were on his chest as she moaned with each up and down movement.

"Turn over Toshio." The boy did as told and ended up atop of her. Her legs went over his shoulders as his shaft deeply penetrated her.

"Inside?" Toshio felt hesitant since he didn't want to make the girl receive his semen and get pregnant.

"Yes. We aren't human." Umeko let out groans, as the orgasm was about to pop. "I…I'm coming…" Her eyes were shut as her arms embraced Toshio's neck to hold him close. He gave a few more firm rams, as he too was about to ejaculate. He then held his cock inside her pussy as he shoved once more, and then grunted. The semen shot out as the Frifle trembled from the orgasm.

They heavily panted for a while as Umeko opened her mouth with a smile. "Do it again."

* * *

Miku heard muffled sounds from Toshio's room as Susumu inched closer to her.

"Where were we?" he wondered aloud. He let out a wide smirk as he immediately sat on the bed, and began kissing Miku on the lips. She gasped as his tongue went into her mouth and flicked around. She blushed and shut her eyes. Once they were done the girl noticed the lump in his pants.

"W…What's that?" Miku wondered.

"A cock. Duh," Susumu sneered. The girl gawked a little from half of her wanting it and half of her resisting. She didn't want to be pregnant so early. "Don't worry. I won't make you have a child." His comforting words made her beam a bit. "Let me stick it in." Miku was so teased from the overnight discomfort that she suddenly agreed. Her body was tingling just thinking about being penetrated.

The Frifle pulled away the covers as a wet spot had formed on the girl's pajama pants. His right hand cupped the area as she let out a moan. "You're kind of tight." His hand let go before burrowing itself inside her panties. His masturbation caused the victim to moan and groan in response to his fingering. His other hand went in through the backside, and fiddled with her anal hole. He then pierced it as Miku lamented. "How does that feel?"

"G…Good…" Miku gasped. Except she felt uneasy with his finger shooting up her butt. Her legs squirmed a little from the discomfort, as she wanted his member. She grasped it with her right hand as the bulge got rather large.

"Oh!" Susumu grunted as he hardened even more. He got rather upset about her teasing, and then removed both of his hands. "Roll over." Miku did as he spat and lay on her stomach. The Frifle unzipped his pants and removed the girl's lower attire. His hands then grasped her stomach as he shoved his firm cock into her pussy.

Miku loudly groaned, as the shaft was a bit large, so it was a tight fit. Her walls stretched and fit the manhood rather easily. His hands grasped her chest as he held onto her and bucked his hips. The member went in and out which built up the orgasm a bit. Miku's hands were gripping the bed covers as each push caused her to wail.

Susumu's hips were directly atop the girl's back, which made him even more excited. Miku sensed the cock about to reach her sensitive spot, which would trigger the orgasm. "I'm going to come." Susumu went briskly and rammed causing Miku to whine. She felt the pinnacle of his shaft touch the back of her pussy, which made her twitch from the orgasm. Susumu ejaculated as his semen filled it up rather quickly.

Miku fell forward as Susumu did the same. He then slid his member in and out gently while nibbling on her ear. "Want more?"

End of Chapter Seven


	8. The Abandonment

Chapter Eight: The Abandonment

Toshio tossed his clothes onto the bathroom slick floor as he sighed. 'I don't know how many times I came today.' It was almost the evening as both Miku and Toshio spent most of the weekend in their rooms having sex with the Frifles Susumu and Umeko. His cock was sore and drooping from being in Umeko's pussy so much. He turned the shower knob and stepped beneath the heated water to wash him off. He felt perversely dirty or soiled from his semen pretty much spreading everywhere.

He took some soap and scrubbed various parts of his body. Suddenly someone touched his chest as he gasped.

"It's just me," Umeko whispered. Her hands cupped his nipples as he moaned. Her lips kissed his neck as he tried to shrug it off.

"Not now," he whined. "I haven't showered since Friday. That was two days ago."

"What's the point of cleaning if you're just going to get messy again?" the Frifle continued. Her right hand reached down and wrapped around the boy's cock, which caused him to flinch, and the manhood to harden. His hands immediately leaned against the side of the shower to hold himself up. His eyes gazed down in awe while watching the shaft shift upwards.

The Frifle heeded the teenager's soft moans as she smirked. Her hand cupped his balls a few times before fingering the pinnacle of the member. Her left index finger then penetrated his anal hole as he gasped. After a few shoves she added another, which really aroused the youth. His eyes were shut as he grunted with each push or rub of the girl's hands.

"Coming…" he lamented. His teeth were clenched as semen shot out from his member, and went straight onto the wall of the shower. He panted for a bit and relaxed himself. Her fingers stopped moving and caused him to want to run for the toilet. Umeko grinned before ramming her fingers in and out again. She also squeezed his shaft tightly.

"More…Come again…For me…" The Frifle loved watching the boy squirm and respond from her masturbation. Toshio felt too exhausted to continue and then shook his head.

"I can't…I'm too tired." Those words made Umeko frown.

"You're mine now. You have to." The boy wondered what she meant by he was hers, but his body seemed to always react to her teasing even if it seemed done. Existence of Frifles seemed mysterious enough in the first place.

"What do you mean?" Toshio asked. He moaned as his cock ejaculated again, and this time sent the seed into the water. She did the same continuous actions, or led him onto a third ejaculation since she stepped into the tub.

"You're like a um…Sex vassal. Your loyalty showed how much you were willing to do for me. Now I'll return the favor and captivate you as much as I want. We both win with sexual pleasure. Doesn't that sound good?" Her voice was different and more devilish, or making him feel like he was chained down and unable to get loose.

'I wonder if Susumu is the same,' he thought. 'I can't take this much longer.' More semen squirted out as Umeko got bored of the tiny amount. She sprouted a ribbon from the finger in his anal hole, which squirted a hot sticky substance into his butt. Toshio bellowed as his body squirmed from the unwanted filling. His stomach inflated a little, but the liquid went straight to his shaft.

"Cock enhances. Mmmm…" Umeko squeezed his shaft a few times as it increased in size. He felt the urge to ejaculate, but the feeling was overwhelming. The Frifle stepped beneath Toshio's raised arms, and put her chest against the wall. Her hand stuck his cock into her pussy as he uncontrollably humped her. "Yes yes!" Her body was being pounded towards the smooth surface as Toshio grasped her stomach with his hands.

"Coming…!" Toshio's member wasn't in her pussy for long as he reached all the way inside, which triggered the ejaculation. The amount was a lot more than normal, which made Umeko happily moan. The semen dripped out from her pussy as she begged for more.

"Yes Toshio Dear. You are all mine."

* * *

Miku was falling asleep on the bed as Susumu stuck his index finger into her pussy. She awoke with a start and then whined.

"Stop…" she cried. "I'm too tired. We've been at this for a few hours now, and it hurts down there." Unfortunately for Miku she couldn't have orgasms as often as her brother could. Susumu had been teasing her and trying various methods to get her to come again for the past several hours. It was nearly night as the girl hadn't eaten, changed, showered, or slept for two days. Somehow her body was fine as if it was still Friday morning.

"Hm. No…" Susumu disagreed. "You are going to come when I want you to." He then got an excellent idea as he smirked. Her pussy was still vulnerable with no attire. He got onto her body and shoved his member into her anal hole. She moaned for a moment as her irritated skin wailed out in discomfort from the hot pre-cum trickling onto it.

The Frifle began pushing the shaft in and out of the tiny hole, the ejaculation building up with each shove of his hips. His hands were on her butt as he held her body close to his. Her hands were gripping the top of her bed as the boy started to pound deeply into her butt. She felt tears stroll down her cheeks as the torture began.

Susumu bucked and humped, or quickly reached his limit. He ejaculated into her butt as the semen was stuck inside. The intercourse swiftly continued again, as Miku's warm body was overwhelming for Susumu's teased cock. He heard her loudly breathing as he too groaned with each slam of his manhood. "Coming…" He ejaculated a second time as Miku wailed into her pillow.

"Oh!" Miku finally understood what Susumu was up to. Instead of her coming he was just releasing himself into her for pleasure. He then ejaculated a third time, then quickly a fourth. She sensed her stomach inflating a little from the semen build up in her anal canal.

"Enhancement time." Susumu smirked as his member grew two inches larger, and the amount of semen doubled. Her hole uncomfortably stretched as she twitched from the intercourse. He rammed himself in and out like a boar, or couldn't wait to let it all out into her. He humped, bucked, rammed, slammed, thrashed, and grunted until he ejaculated.

The stomach grew in size as Miku started panicking. Where was it all supposed to go? Would she explode? The Frifle sensed her uneasiness and then kissed the back of her neck. "Don't worry." He pulled his finger out from her pussy and snapped it against the other finger. The semen disappeared as Miku gasped. But before she had time to ask anything he was already about to come again.

Miku couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to go outside, or do something else instead of just sex. "Stop please. I don't want anymore…" Just as she was about to cry the bedroom door opened. Toshio was there with a towel around his waist.

"We've had enough of you two," he declared. Umeko was shoved into the room by the arm, as she looked depressed. Susumu then removed himself as he frowned.

"Toshio…" Miku whispered.

"We're their sex slaves," he bluntly said. "We'll be tortured for eternity at this rate." Umeko and Susumu stood by the window, as they both seemed upset.

"You don't need us?" Umeko gawked. She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Us Frifles die when we're rejected by our victims," he explained. "Do you really want that?" Miku and Toshio stood across from them, in which Miku put her pants back on with a stern look on her face. Yes she did enjoy the Frifles at first, but it all got tiresome after Saturday morning.

"Yeah. We're done." Toshio appeared mad and just wanted it all to end.

"This is good-bye then," Susumu sighed.

"Mhm. You guys were really loyal compared to the last pair of siblings." They both grimaced and glowed as the siblings shut their eyes from the blinding light. When it stopped the boy and girl was gone. Instead was a pair of silver leaves on the floor.

"Oh…" Miku sighed with a frown. "We…Killed them…"

"They were getting on my nerves anyway," Toshio shrugged his bare shoulders. "Let's put them back where we found them." He picked them up off the surface and gripped them tightly.

"All right." As the brother was turning to exit the room she continued. "Thanks. They ended up using our curiosity to their advantage. So if you hadn't said anything we would have been…" He held up the hand with the leaves and made thumbs up sign, meaning that he would take care of it. Miku did agree that the pleasure from the Frifles was good at first, but after a while it became a burden.

'It was either this or having sex all the time,' Toshio thought. 'I think I prefer how things used to be.' He smiled as he put his hand down. "I know."

The End


	9. Another Birth

These are bonus chapters requested by Lily and Moonlight Blossom. These are also inspired by a recent dream that I had. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Another Birth

It had been a few months since the incident with the Frifles. The school year was continuing, as the winter briskly became spring with the snow on the thin trees altering into blossoms with much sunlight. The siblings were able to enjoy the winter break and the fresh semester without the temptations or irritations of the creatures that were with them previously. However, they both would sometimes miss having that grand pleasure or self-indulgence wasn't enough for full satisfaction.

Toshio and Miku were departing the school, as it was an early Friday afternoon. The other students seemed occupied as tests or assignments were becoming due with the spring break vastly approaching. The siblings still had the same appearances, or contrasting shades of purple hair and eyes. Toshio's dark hair was spiky as ever, and Miku had her long light hair down to her shoulders.

"So, what should we do during spring break?" Miku wondered. They were wandering down a pale hall, as the floor was made of marble with a vivid reflection. The walls were pale as imitating plants were sitting in each corner. Toshio was to her left as the amount of students was beginning to fade.

"I don't know," he mumbled. He had his hands in his pockets, as his dismal uniform was rather comfortable. Miku's attire was of a black jacket with a matching mini skirt and leggings up to her higher thighs. They were still living in the mansion, as the various activities were many, such as entertainment systems, exploring, or even relaxing in private bathrooms.

The light made the entire surfaces stand out, as Miku simply frowned and sighed. He had been less enthusiastic for the past week, but she didn't know why. She asked a few times, but he wouldn't give a direct answer. They eventually reached one section of the hallway where it appeared to go on for a while, except for a hidden left turn up ahead.

"What the…?" Toshio flinched as he noticed the familiar plants across the floor. Lying there was a pair of silver leaves as they wandered over and stood above while glaring down. "Are these Frifles?" They both picked one up and held it in their right hand to examine the object more closely. To their dismay the leaves were identical to the monsters that were dealt with beforehand.

"How did they end up here?" Miku inquired. She too seemed frightened as her petite fingers held onto the delicate leaf. "We should head home and put them into the basement before they grow." The both of them contemplated before saying else, since the plants were possibly from a craft and simply colored silver. On the other hand, if they didn't do anything about it, and they were Frifles, then two students would suffer through the torment of the creatures.

"Yeah. Come on." Toshio gripped the leaf in his right hand as they both went down the hallway and toward the exit door, which was on the right hand side with a blue paint of coat along it. The sun was beginning to set as they felt the gentle breeze blow about. The stairs went down onto a sidewalk as they followed it and remained quiet. The path eventually turned into their neighborhood as some vehicles rushed by to their right.

The siblings were shortly at the mansion, as it looked the same. They scurried toward the basement, as the bookshelves were still there, and the vine-like design along the wall. The spot with the Frifles was discovered as Toshio squatted down while Miku stood to his left with her hands on her chest in concern. He leaned forward and opened the cabinet to see that everything appeared to be in place like before.

"I don't get it," he remarked with a sigh. "It doesn't look like anything was moved around." The door was concealed and shut as he stood up and extended his left hand to expose the silver leaf. "Maybe we should leave them out to see if anything happens, I mean, to confirm that they really are Frifles or not."

"But what if they are and they attack us?" Miku uttered. "You remember the phases, right?" She felt the eagerness to lock the newly found plants into the shelves with the others even if they were fake so that the risk wouldn't be an option to take. However, Toshio and Miku both felt the curiosity begin to grow within. "I guess we'll know in the morning."

The siblings departed from the basement as they continued to grip the leaves with their hand, and eventually made their way to their rooms. Their parents were away on another trip, so the maids and butlers took care of them if they asked for anything. Other than that, it was somewhat lonesome in the grand house with mere personal entertainment. The siblings also didn't have many friends due to their close relationship, or hanging out with each other so much that it didn't seem necessary to have anyone else.

Miku shut her bedroom door and wandered over to her bed as the sun was beginning to set through the window. She deeply exhaled before putting the leaf onto the table beside her bed. Her eyes stared at it for a while, as her purple hair was soft and a bit messy from the long day.

'I guess the only thing left to do is to wait,' she thought. Her legs were over the edge of the bed as sudden drowsiness began to envelop her. She could tell that her body was impatiently eager to see what the results were about the organism on the table, but last time that didn't happen until the very next day. She then got dressed for bed as her attire was a white tang top with matching lavender pants. Her legs spread out beneath the bed cover as she glanced at the leaf once more before shutting her eyes.

A few hours passed as Miku was sound asleep, until there was a knock at her door. She sluggishly toppled out of bed and dragged herself to the frame as she opened it to see Toshio. He was also dressed in his pajamas, or blue boxer shorts and a light blue T-shirt. She let out a yawn, as he seemed calm.

"Can I come in?" he asked. The sister didn't respond as she stood to the side and shut the door after he entered her room. He then opened up his right hand as the leaf was there still lying there with no movements. "I can't stop thinking about it." The male whined as they sat on her bed and put the leaf onto her table beside the other one. "Has anything happened to yours?"

"Not really." She yawned, as it was nighttime, but still somewhat early in the evening. It was the beginning of the weekend, so there was no school to wake up for in the morning. After a few more minutes of nothing, Toshio felt the disappointment sink into his stomach. He too remembered that the process would take a while, but he wanted to know the truth at that moment.

Suddenly, the two leaves began to shake as the siblings gazed at them in awe and horror. The plants flew off the table and into the air as they hovered before transforming into long vines. The plants were growing and the size of bushes as each length was an inch or more thick.

"What's happening?" Miku bellowed. She gripped Toshio's right arm as the silver vines were thrashing about across the room, but fortunately not touching anything. They both stood up and tried to go for the door, but one of the plants was blocking it within seconds.

"This feels different," Toshio admitted. His eyes were wide as they were quickly ambushed, or had vines wrapping around their arms and legs while they were standing three feet apart from each other in the center of the bedroom. Miku was screaming as her legs and arms were stretched out, and so were her brother's limbs.

"I can't move," the brother squirmed. They watched in discomfort as the vines began to immediately slip into their attire, or some entering the sleeves or the bottom of the top. Miku wailed as the vines began to tighten around her concealed bosom, causing each side to bounce around uncontrollably.

"Help me, Toshio!" Miku demanded. However, he too felt the vines crawling across his chest and beginning to entwine into his boxer shorts. The tips were taunting as they poked and jabbed while sliding across his bare skin. He didn't understand if the plants were assaulting them to cause infliction or to give them indulgence. He glanced over to see the thick vines penetrating his sister's pants as she was in tears.

"No…" The older sibling couldn't handle seeing the younger one being violated right in front of him. He turned away as his attention was drawn to the lumps forming in his lower attire. "Not there…" The vines reached his slumbering manhood as they began to twist around it and his ***. He let out a moan as the instant pleasure began to stir between his legs.

"It tickles!" Miku cried. She felt the tip probing her entrance as it was bulging in her panties. Another vine was poking at her *** as if attempting to tease her. She glanced at Toshio to see him blushing and softly groaning with the lump growing in his boxers. A part of her desired for the plant to plunge itself into her, but another part didn't want to accept the painful process of the Frifles once again.

The siblings were groaning and lamenting as Toshio felt his *** harden and erect while Miku's entrances were being stroked. He too felt his *** being jaunted, as the thought of anal entered his mind with curiosity. The vines pierced them at the same time as they loudly yelled in sync. Their butts and Miku's *** were being ravaged and rammed by the vines.

"T-Toshio!" Miku groaned. She felt the vines within go upward and downward as they quickly slipped deeply within. The double insertion was marvelous but frightening at the same time. For Toshio, his *** was throbbing and firm like a rock as his *** was being stretched and played with.

The pre-*** began to trickle as the brother's boxers were forming a wet spot above his tip, and Miku's panties were moist at the bottom. The vines continued going up and down, in and out, briskly making their way to the deepest corner in a hurry. The siblings moaned at the mercy of the vines, as the climax was beginning to grow within.

"I'm gonna come soon," Toshio admitted sheepishly. He loved the feeling of the vine around his groin and in his ***, as he was no longer resisting. However, he didn't want to make a mess in his boxers, so he preferred that his pants get taken off. The vine stroked upward and across his *** while giving it a tight squeeze. His *** were receiving the same treatment while the anal sensation was tingling across his body with staggering overwhelming sensations.

Miku heard her sibling's words as she too sensed herself about to respond to the vines. The feeling of the tip poking her deepest corners was fascinating and troublesome. The one in her *** was a bit thicker as she was groaning and arched her head back a little.

'So…Good…' she admitted. A glance was taken at her brother as he had his eyes shut and was loudly bellowing. She had never seen him *** before, so the experience was rather alarming but intriguing. The vines then shifted their bodies back as their legs were wide open and their chests were parallel to the ground. The vines felt as if they were penetrating even more deeply as their bodies were swaying from the constant and fierce thrusts.

"C-Coming…!" Miku whined. Toshio was also wailing and moaning, as his *** was violently twitching and about to explode. Suddenly, the vines began to increase in size as something was traveling through them into their delicate bodies. The length in Toshio's *** and the tip in Miku's ***, while in sync, spit out an egg into them. They both groaned as the thick object was larger than a normal white egg from the store, and was beginning to thrash against the deepest edge.

"Wh-What is it?" Miku roared. Then in an instant, the vines spewed a hot sticky substance into them as they shouted and loudly groaned. The heat caused them to have an *** as their waists quaked with spasms. For Toshio, his *** spilled semen as it filled his boxers by accident. However, the flow continued to pour into them as if inflating them.

"So hot!" Toshio cried. The sensation caused him to *** once more as his *** brutally wiggled before pouring more semen into his attire. Finally, the event was over as the vines began to retreat. They were shrinking and diminishing as they dropped the siblings onto the floor before vanishing into the eggs that were within them.

"The egg…" Miku gasped. She felt it sitting inside, as she couldn't push it out. Toshio also sensed the same object in his *** as he finally realized what had just happened. They were now sealed with the cycle of the Frifles once again.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. New Tricks

Chapter Ten: New Tricks

The siblings washed off and changed into a new pair of pajamas while the eggs within were rather uncomfortable. Toshio went into his room as he shut the door and glanced down at his black boxer shorts and white T-shirt. He sensed the egg in his *** as he felt the urge to go to the bathroom constantly, or his body forcefully trying to get it out. He let out a sigh before crawling beneath the bed covers with his legs stretched out while on his back.

Meanwhile, Miku was in her room with the same white tang top on with a pair of pink pants. She was lying in bed as the egg was in her ***, which was taunting her with the edge of it rubbing against her deepest corner. Her legs were apart as she sighed and was still a bit shaken up from the vines.

'This is horrible,' Miku contemplated. Not only was the egg inside, but she knew that once it was hatched that the familiar Frifles would return. They were adorable at first, but during the final form it was non-stop torture for the siblings. She felt the egg begin to wiggle as it caused her waist to spasm a little.

The two siblings were distracted by the eggs for a while, but eventually fell asleep from the late hours of the night. Their bodies were frisky with arousal and the eggs were beginning to move about. Several hours later, it was morning, as the sunlight danced across the walls of their bedrooms.

'Oh no!' Toshio awoke as he quickly sat up with his hands by his sides, as the egg was still deep within. Within minutes, the egg was beginning to tremble as if struggling to be released. His body was quivering and in strife as the egg began to shift outward. 'It's coming out!' Toshio felt a sense of panic come over him, as he immediately got out of bed and stood beside the mattress with a writhe expression.

'Ugh. It hurts!' Toshio groaned as he removed his pants and tossed them onto the floor, or exposed his entire lower half. His *** was twitching from the arousal of the egg attempting to come out of him. He then grasped the bed with his hands as he stretched out his legs and stood over the edge of his sheets. 'This is so weird.' He quickly put his right hand between his thighs as he could feel the tip of the egg poking out of him. He was moaning and lamenting as the egg was being pushed outwardly, in which his *** immediately sprung up from the moment.

'S…So good…' The accidental touch of his hand caused his body to groan with eagerness. He sensed his body pushing the egg out while the front of him was screaming to be played with from the anal event. Toshio grabbed his *** as he began to stroke it while whining from the pain of the egg's delivery. 'Agh. Too good!' The displeasure altered into voluptuousness as he continued feeling his *** increasing in size while between his fingers.

'It's coming…' Toshio pushed and pushed as he felt his *** beginning to open up from the egg's wide circumference. His front was wailing with an incoming ***, as he wasn't sure of which side to please first. He continued squeezing, rubbing, pushing, and groaning as his *** was quaking. The feeling of the egg sliding inwardly and outwardly was causing his front to be hard, thick, and throbbing with indulgence. Pre-*** was spewing from his tip as he leaned forward and rubbed the bottom of his *** against the edge of the bed.

'I'm gonna come!' Toshio loudly groaned as he gripped the bed again with his hands while continuing to push the egg and relieve his ***. The strokes became brisk and firm as the feeling of the egg was becoming more intense with its widest surface rubbing against his anal opening. He bellowed and shut his eyes as he arched his back, or sensed the egg about to pop out.

'C-Coming!' During the final push he sensed his *** violently throbbing, as it was beat red with his semen about to burst. He threw his head back and loudly moaned as the egg dropped out of him while the hot sticky substance began to spew from his tip. The *** along with the relief from the egg was twofold as his waist had frequent and harsh spasms, in which he finally finished *** a moment later. 'I can't believe I just did that.' He glanced down to see the egg between his legs as he fell forward from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Miku awoke as she was still in the same position with the egg remaining in place, or pestering her body with uneasiness. She sat up and pulled the covers away to see pre-*** soaking her pajama pants. Soft moans were sounding from Toshio's room as she realized that the brother was also woken up.

'Maybe they will come out today,' she thought with a sigh. The girl got out of bed and walked over to the window as the egg was like a thick object within, or causing her steps to become staggered. While she was staring out the window toward the forest with the sun arising, the sounds coming from her sibling were wildly increasing. 'I hope he's okay. Maybe he's just playing with himself.'

Miku exhaled before returning to her bed, which was rather warm, compared to the rest of her room. The thought of the egg crossed her mind as she put her knees into the air with her feet across the mattress. Suddenly, the egg began to move as she sensed it going downward. Her heart began to pound in her chest as her legs immediately spread out.

'It's coming.' Miku blushed and groaned as she gripped the bed with her hands while pushing to get it out. The thick bottom was beginning to poke out of her entrance, as it was rather too big to fit. 'I can't get it out!' The female groaned and pushed as the egg's arrival was causing her to feel sexually excited. Her groans were becoming grunts as she shut her eyes and felt pain between her legs.

'Come on!' She immediately pulled up her pants and panties as her *** became exposed. The wails around here were increasing in volume as she pushed, whined, and felt the egg's bottom against her fingers. 'It hurts!' Her lower body continued wiggling and shoving as the egg finally shot out from her and landed onto her bed. It was covered with pre-*** as she sat up and stared at it.

Like she expected the egg illuminated before revealing the Frifle inside. To her surprise, it wasn't Susumu, but a pink Frifle with a different aura to it. However, the creature was still cute as ever.

[Hello.] Its voice was clear in her mind as she sensed that the Frifle was somewhat aggressive. [My name is Raelia. You must be Miku.] The sister watched as the Frifle hovered into the air and glanced about.

"That's weird. Last time it was a male," Miku mumbled. It didn't make sense to have a female partner. She then gasped when the Frifle sprouted the familiar crimson ribbons, which were four feet long and an inch wide.

[I'm different compared to Umeko. So is my partner Muraru, which your brother has.] The Frifle seemed confident and quiet, or as if reserved and harsh for a reason. [It's obvious, isn't it?] It then floated a few inches away from Miku as she gawked from the sudden movement. The vines and the birth were more violent compared to the peaceful entrance of the previous Frifles.

"Y-Yeah." The sister sighed as she pulled up her pants before sitting on the edge of her bed. The noises from Toshio's room were also still as if he was having the same experience. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes watched as Raelia went back into the air but didn't reply.

Meanwhile, Toshio had his stomach over the side of his bed as semen was covering his legs and the floor beneath him. The process was rather discomforting for him, but the Frifle was rather pleasant. He was still heavily breathing as he finally pulled up his pants and stared at the Frifle. It was blue, or a male.

[How are you feeling today, Toshio?] The brother didn't reply at first as he stared ahead toward the window. The velvet curtains were blocking the sides of the glass as his eyes were stinging from the intense light.

"Fine I guess. You still haven't answered my question though," the male stated. However, Muraru overlooked his question and instead remained in front of his body.

[Let's chat later. I'm here to relieve you.] The Frifle had its tails above its head as one of them reached for his shirt and stroked around his chest area. The brother moaned at first, but then realized what was happening.

"You're really going to just go right into teasing me?" he sneered. However, his body was beginning to tingle with delight. Both edges of the tails were rubbing as they eventually went beneath his shirt and across his vulnerable skin. He stood up as the Frifle remained by his side.

[You have wanted this for a while now, haven't you?] Muraru told him. [Doing it yourself hasn't been enough.] The tails scrunched and squeezed as he groaned and opened up his legs. The familiar arousal was coursing throughout his being as a part of him desired to resist, but his curiosity was eager for it to continue. [You're already hardening just from this?] Toshio glanced down to see the bulge beginning to thicken in his thin pajama pants. He sensed the object pulsing and enlarging.

"It feels good, Muraru," he admitted while slightly blushing. The Frifle made its way down as he felt its soft presence against his stomach. Toshio automatically opened up his pants with his right hand as Muraru went into them. He watched below as the lump was beside his growing manhood, or in anticipation of it stroking him.

[Don't worry. I'll give you what you want.] Muraru then wrapped one tail around his groin as he let out a grand lament. He then went over to his desk as he grasped onto the back of the chair for support. He spread his legs apart as he continued bellowing while feeling the tails squeezing and briskly going up and down his ***. The muscle itself was firm like a rock as a wet spot began to form on the tip of the lump.

"S-So good." Toshio was losing control as pre-*** started to trickle out from the tip of his ***, which was throbbing from the Frifle's astounding movements. Suddenly, the creature shifted toward his *** as the tails let go. "What are you doing?" He sensed Muraru stretching out his pants as it was facing his bottom.

[It's nothing to be concerned about.] Muraru then grew four more tails, as each one was two feet long and an inch wide. One of them began to probe his tight opening as he moaned from the sensation. However, his front was aching for more attention.

"Can you make me come first?" he wondered. The Frifle ignored him as the tail suddenly plunged into him and caused discomfort. "Ow!" He arched his back as the tail could be felt penetrating him and quickly making its way to his deepest corner. His pants appeared, as if stretching from behind, in which he was glad that Miku wasn't there to see him.

[You're so warm.] Muraru continued as the pain altered into pleasure. Toshio felt his body swaying as the ribbon went inward and outward. It felt rubbery and sticky as shortly after another tail was inside of him. He loudly groaned, as the increased pressure was overwhelming.

"T-That's enough…" Toshio whined. However, his body wanted more. The Frifle added two more tails as they rammed him like a thick ***. He felt his pants stretching as the top was beginning to pull away from his skin. The sensation in him was astounding as each shove caused his *** to throb with arousal. "M…More…" He sensed the climax increasing as Muraru continued violating his tight entrance.

[More? That's good.] Muraru added more as six ribbons were being squished into him like a long thick object. They were pressing against his deepest edge as he began to rub his clothed *** against the back of the chair. He bellowed as the moment was becoming too intense, but his body was fully enjoying it.

"I'm gonna come soon," he stated. Suddenly, things got more intriguing, as Muraru stretched behind him even further, or made the drill-like motions become longer and more piercing from behind. Eventually a ribbon reached around his front, as the double treatment was astonishing to him. "Ah! T-Too good!"

Toshio gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as his body was staggering and twitching from the Frifle's conduct. He stopped humping the chair as he sensed that any movement would bring him over the edge of a sudden burst. He was sweating and heavily breathing, as he wanted to hold everything in and continue the process for a while longer.

[Let it out if you're ready.] Muraru could tell that the victim was struggling with the intense sensations, but it was rather tired. Suddenly, the creature pressed forward as it squished the ribbons within and eventually the facade of its being. Toshio loudly groaned as he felt the tails shrink with the Frifle entering into him.

"Wh-What's happening?" Toshio lamented. The pressure of its closeness was extreme to him, or fully delightful. He then sensed himself about to burst as he arched his back again. Muraru was swaying back and forth as the tails were pushing or pulling on his inmost angle. "C-Coming!" His *** violently twitched before *** the hot sticky semen into his pants. The tip poked through even further as Toshio was panting and exhausted.

[That was enjoyable.] Muraru smirked as it began to wiggle out. However, Toshio's tight opening was too tiny, so it got stuck in the center. [Push me out, Toshio!] The student bent forward as he felt his muscles beginning to exert.

'Not again!' Toshio whined. He bent forward and pushed as the anal sensation caused him to harden at the front like before.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Revenge

Chapter Eleven: Revenge

Toshio was collapsed across the floor, as his entire lower half was sticky and in stench with his own semen. He slowly opened his eyes as he glanced upward to see his surroundings. The window exposed the early sunrise as there were no sounds coming from the other room, or Miku was possibly asleep as well.

'What happened?' Toshio sat up and rubbed his head with his right hand as he contemplated about what he could lastly remember. Muraru, the male Frifle penetrated him, as he spent some time trying to push it out of his rump. He gazed at the bed above him to see no one there, except for the pink Frifle named Raelia.

[You're finally awake.] The creature glided into the air and immediately went obverse of him as it was floating about a foot away from his face. [You've been lying there for a while.] The ball of fluff didn't seem very concerned as it went over to the window and gazed through it for a bit. The sibling received enough strength as he got off the floor and stood up. The immediate vile smell of semen from his lower attire filled his nostrils with discomfort.

"Where's Muraru?" Toshio wondered. The Frifle remained silent as he assumed that the fluff had exchanged places over night, or Muraru was probably in Miku's room at that moment. He personally liked Muraru more since the Frifle seemed more polite compared to Raelia's withdrawn attitude. "Never mind…"

[Hmph.] Raelia pivoted as it illuminated with an intense light or began to evolve to its final form. Toshio gasped as the ball of fluff altered into a female appearance with narrow scarlet eyes, long straight dark pink hair, and the figure of a nude young woman. However, an adorable red mini skirt and white short sleeved uniform shirt covered up her bosom and exposed upper thighs.

"Whoa…" Toshio was astonished from the evolved form having clothes since his previous partner was naked. Raelia folded her arms and stepped forward with black leggings covering her lower legs. She had the appearance of a schoolgirl, except for the flare across her upset expression.

"You killed our friends," Raelia uttered with a glare. "We're not as merciful and naïve as Susumu and Umeko. That's why we're exceptional Frifles." She relaxed her arms and kicked Toshio in the groin area with her right foot, which knocked the male directly against the elongated side of the bed. He yelped out in pain as he quickly opened up his eyes to see Raelia sitting between his legs.

"But…" The youth could barely breathe as she lifted him up with the collar of his shirt and was tossed onto the bed. His head was barely along the mattress as she sat on his legs and immediately grasped his concealed *** with her right hand. An uncontrollable moan dropped from his mouth as his body was filled with ache from the assault and pleasure from the warmth of her hand. "Ah!"

Miku heard the loud lament coming from her sibling's room as Muraru was also in his final form with spiky dark blue hair, penetrating azure blue eyes, and black pants covering up his legs.

"What's going on?" The girl was bewildered and a bit terrified as the Frifle was standing in front of her with a mysterious expression on his face. She sensed that he too would attack her, or violate her innocent body somehow.

"I'm sorry, Miku. This is punishment for destroying Umeko and Susumu," Muraru explained with hesitation. "I'm not as aggressive as Raelia, but I want you to feel ultimate sensuality as punishment for your misconduct." He stepped forward as Miku accidentally fell onto the bed, which was directly behind her. The window was behind the Frifle as his shadow was cast along the wall.

"No… Don't…" the lass wailed. Her back was along the bed as her legs were dangling over the edge of it. The sounds coming from Toshio's room were increasing in volume, as she was somewhat curious, but also concerned. Muraru immediately held onto her loose legs as he shoved her upwards, or so that her head was a bit over the edge with her legs comfortably resting.

"This will feel good," Muraru uttered. He then dropped her legs before groping her clothed chest with his firm hands. She loudly bellowed as her silky top was toyed with like paper. Her pants were still covering her legs, but she had a feeling that they would not remain on her body for long. The squeezing of her bosom caused her to blush as her arms were dangling above her head.

"M-Muraru…" Miku whined. However, a part of her was eager for the Frifle to continue with his foreplay, or curious to see what the utmost pleasure was like. His hands then twisted around as he placed his body between her legs and leaned over to kiss her on the lips. His wet tongue was shoved into her mouth as it caressed with her own. She sensed his soft pants against her own attire, as his body was rather warm. He gently kissed along her neck as she continued to groan and blush.

"Your sounds are teasing me," Muraru admitted. The male then stuck his hands into her shirt as he tightly fondled with her boobs, or roughly squeezed them while heeding her laments. She sensed the pre-*** trickling from her opening, as his fondling was rather impressive. She glanced up for a moment to see his position after he removed himself.

'It's so big!' Her eyes stared at the sudden bulge in his pants as it erected and leaped upward while poking through his attire. It was pulsing and twitching with excitement as it continued to grow in size. The *** ripped through the fabric as its ten-inch long and three-inch wide presence was exposed. She gasped as Muraru quickly squatted between her legs and began to pull at her own lower clothing.

"No!" Miku felt the breeze across her skin as her pants and panties were thrown onto the floor. His mouth came in contact with her entrance as she loudly moaned from the sensation of his tongue licking along her squishy opening. He felt around the outside and within before standing up and sticking two fingers into her. She groaned again as his presence went upward and downward within.

"Don't worry. It'll fit," Muraru uttered with a smirk. His hand was shifting about, as he remained between her legs with his *** hardening in anticipation. His fingers went deeply into her as she groaned from each upward thrust. Her body was eager for the large insertion, as she would sometimes glance up to see the massive *** between his legs. He then removed his hand and placed the tip of his *** against her opening after grasping onto her legs.

"Here I come," Muraru whispered. He pressed his groin against her for a bit before beginning to shove it into her. Miku whined and blushed as she felt the thick and rock like *** entering within. She sensed her body opening up as he slowly eased it into her. Miku had her legs spread apart as she felt the enormous *** going deeper within, or the width of it comfortably fitting against her walls.

"It feels so good," Miku mumbled while blushing. Her body was tingling with pleasure as the larger than normal size of his *** was breathtaking from its enormous and hot presence. She sensed his tip finally reaching against her sensitive spot as it managed to enter into her completely. Muraru grinned before beginning to sway his hips or causing the *** to go upward and downward to slip through her with ease.

"You're so soft," the Frifle complimented. They began to groan and moan as he held her waist close to him and each bounce caused her bosom to quake. The bed was beginning to squeak as he was beginning to pick up speed. He rammed harder and more stiffly as the penetration was no longer a liability to her fragile opening. Miku felt his hot *** pressing against her deepest corner, as she was too aroused to respond.

'I love how his huge *** is skewing into me,' Miku thought. She had never been pierced with that kind of a size or the event was new and refreshing to her. The tip was rubbing against her sensitive spot as she sensed the climax quickly stirring between her legs. They were loudly groaning and breathing, as the pleasure was overwhelming and delightful.

"Heh. This is great," Muraru told her. He bucked, humped, rammed, thrashed, and pressed himself within. Suddenly, he pulled himself out before flipping her onto her knees. Miku had landed onto her hands, as her legs were still somewhat apart while holding her up. He then got onto the bed as well as his knees were on top of the sheets with his hands somewhat free. She loudly yelped as Muraru's *** was shoved into her again, but this time as if on a rampage.

"I'm gonna come!" Muraru growled. She moaned and wailed from his *** bringing her close to the edge of an ***. The presence felt deeper with the new position or his legs beneath hers while in a dog on dog like position. His hands were gripping the bed as his waist continued to buck forward while thrusting himself deeply within her.

"Me too!" Miku couldn't hold back for a second more as a single thrust would complete the intercourse. He then held himself within her as he loudly grunted from his *** violently twitching within, or about to burst with an ***. His waist was throbbing and shaking, as his *** was about to explode.

"You'll be a great matriarch," Muraru muttered before widely smirking. His *** violently contracted before spewing hot sticky semen into her. Miku loudly wailed as the flow immediately filled her up, and she too had an ***. However, the amount of semen was continuing to spout as her stomach was beginning to inflate.

"What's happening?" Miku inquired with concern. She felt her belly increasing in size as it immediately expanded to its maximum capacity before he finally finished. Something was squirming within as she felt panic overcome her. Muraru removed himself as the semen trickled onto the floor beneath them.

"You'll see." The Frifle stood up and continued chortling as a white shirt covered up his chest and his pants were like new, or the ripped top was no more. Miku fell onto her back as she spread out her legs with her knees above her and her hands holding onto her balloon like midriff.

"Something's coming!" Miku whined out of horror. She felt like an entity was struggling to get out of her body as her legs were in a parturition position. She moaned and wailed as the discomfort overcame her with great intensity. She felt the tip of an egg poke out of her body as she began to push while loudly lamenting from the pain. 'Is it another egg?' The Frifle watched in amusement as the girl was wiggling about.

Miku pushed and cried, as the first egg was moments away from being laid. It easily fell out due to her body already adjusted as it toppled onto the floor. A dozen more briskly shot out of her as she whined and felt aroused from each one being pushed through her opening.

"That's it," Muraru sneered. A few more dozen eggs were laid, as they were slimy and slipping across the bedroom floor. Miku felt her stomach return to normal as she was heavily breathing and exhausted. Muraru sauntered toward the pile of eggs and smashed ovum open as a dozen silver leaves were within. "Thanks to your service we can now multiply with ease."

"No…" Miku sobbed. "That's not fair to use me like that." She rested her legs over the bed, as she was too drowsy to sit up. She could hear the Frifle slowly standing over the pile of eggs, as he seemed happy about the occasion.

"This could be much worse," he stated with a frown. "I could make you do that again repeatedly. But since I'm more lenient then Raelia I'll leave you be for now." The sister understood by what he meant, or that he was being kind and not causing her to lay more eggs. She wondered how Toshio was doing next door since the room was rather silent.

"What are you going to do with those?" Miku questioned. "You need people to help them grow, and we already have you two." She sluggishly sat up as she felt a bit lightheaded, but her strength was returning bit by bit.

"I think there's a school nearby that's filled with hundreds of willing victims," he answered with a laugh. "All it takes is contact to the human skin for each Frifle to be born." The girl watched as Muraru grabbed her empty black bag beside the door and began to open each egg to spill out dozens of leaves into it. He eventually departed and left the door open as she scurried into the hallway and into her brother's room.

Toshio was alone as his body was completely covered in semen with his attire carelessly thrown onto the floor. He was lying on his bed as he opened up his eyes to see the somewhat nude sister by his side.

"Where's Raelia?" he wondered. Miku didn't see a sign of any eggs, or sensed that his treatment was different. "She made me come more times than I could count. I'm so dizzy."

"We have to hurry and stop them," Miku growled. "They're taking leaves to the school." The sibling sprung up with panic as the afternoon sun was shining through the window. It was the day before school, or the Frifles were possibly going in early to conceal each individual leaf in the lockers and classrooms.

"Maybe we should shower and get dressed first," he sighed. "We both smell really awful." After some cleansing and changing of clothes the siblings headed for the school outside of the neighborhood.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Virus

Chapter Twelve: Virus

It was the late afternoon as the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. Miku and Toshio were scurrying toward the school as they were both wearing their uniforms just in case some teachers were still there. The thought of the Frifles overwhelming the school with their aggressive abilities concerned them greatly.

"We're here," Toshio wheezed between breaths. They went up the steps toward the double doors, as the entire structure seemed rather soulless. The brother opened up the right door as they stepped within. There was no movement at all as they silently went down the long hallway while imploring for the two Frifles Raelia and Muraru. The both of them were in human form, so it wouldn't be too difficult to find them.

"It sure is quiet," Miku whispered while gripping her sibling's left arm. "Should we split up and check all of the rooms?" She glanced furiously about as she bit her lower lip in anxiousness.

"No, Sis, they might attack something, or us," he commented with a glare. "Let's check the classrooms first." The siblings went a bit further down the hall as they stepped into a classroom on the right, which was a bit dismal from the lack of full sunlight entering the room. They immediately went to each individual desk to check for the familiar silver leaf.

"I don't see anything," Miku sighed from the front of the room. They were bending over and feeling over the frigid metal furniture, as everything seemed to be like usual. The desks were basically a plastic wooden surface with a metal shelf beneath it to hold books or papers. After a few minutes of looking the two of them departed and went down the hall toward the next room.

"This might take all night," Toshio grumbled. They could feel the stiff floor beneath their shoes as they quickly entered the next room over, which was on the opposite side of the walkway. Miku went to the front as Toshio was at the middle.

"I found one," Miku stated with a frown. She was squatting beneath the desk on the upper right corner as the silver leaf was sitting on the metal placeholder. She swiftly went to the next desk as there was one there as well.

"There's so many of them," the male gasped. He was sitting on his knees staring upward as he could see the tiny objects at most of the desks around him in the center of the room. "How did this happen? I thought there were only several of them in our basement."

"Um…" Miku stood up as she blushed a little in embarrassment with her hands behind her back. "I kind of did it." Toshio got up and went over to her, as he seemed curious and upset simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" he wondered. The entire room seemed like a nightmare, as the thought of thirty students or so having Frifles was rather frightening.

"Before Muraru left he violated me and the eggs had leaves in them," she explained with hesitation. "There could be hundreds here." Toshio placed his hands onto her shoulders as he weakly smiled.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." He removed his hands as she nodded her head in agreement or understood that he wasn't mad at her. "Come on. We're wasting time talking about it." They left that room and continued entering each separate space to find the leaves resting on each separate desk. Eventually an hour passed as most of the individual classrooms were checked and the massive rooms remained.

"Do you think they're in the cafeteria and the library?" Miku inquired. They were standing in the center of the school building as to the right was the library doors and to the left was the hallway to the cafeteria. The entire area was dismal as the sun had set and the lights weren't on.

"Maybe." Toshio and Miku went toward the library doors as he tried to open up the right wooden surface, but it was locked. "Oh great. Well, that means there's no Frifles in there, I think." He stepped back and deeply exhaled, as he was becoming rather frustrated and exhausted. Miku was also sweating and heavily breathing as if she had run a mile.

"Do you think the other main rooms are locked, too?" she asked. Her arms were swaying by her sides as her feet were beginning to ache from her tight fitting school shoes. "Wait, isn't the auditorium always open?"

"Maybe. I guess we can head there after we check the lounge area," he retorted. He seemed somewhat serious as he grasped Miku's right hand before running off. The hallway turned into a long corridor as they glanced through the windows to the left and right to see the moonlight glimmering across the school property. Toshio's heart was pounding as he kept contemplating about their failure of finding the two Frifles.

"We're almost there," the girl thought aloud. They reached the other part of school as an open area containing sapphire soft couches with glass circular tables was beside two double doors, or the cafeteria. Toshio went up to the massive blue double doors, but neither of them budged.

"Hopefully you're right about the auditorium," he said with a bit of irritation. They scurried across the pale floor as the theater like room was to the right. The smooth ground altered into a crimson carpet as they were in the huge room with fifty-foot ceilings and hundreds of red chairs pointed at the wooden stage toward the front of the space. The walls were white with miniature black speakers as the chairs went downward toward the stage.

"Raelia!" Miku shrieked. The siblings were heading downward as they spotted the antagonist standing near the stage with leaves in her right hand, or placing each individual one on each separate seat.

"Go away," Raelia demanded. "Or did you change your mind about us?" Muraru was on stage as he jumped off it and joined her right side.

"Heh. We're almost done filling each vacant space with our siblings," he grinned. "Raelia, don't be so rude to them." Toshio and Miku ran up to them, as they were in the empty aisle in front of the stage area or about five feet wide and fifty feet long of blank carpet. The female Frifle folded her arms with a serious expression.

"You can't do this," Miku wailed. She was still holding Toshio's hand as it tightened onto his. "The Frifles will torture the students and cause them to leave school." She thought for a moment about how some students would probably be pleased to miss the work, but not for an indulging consistency of Frifles assaulting them.

"Maybe the students will enjoy it," Muraru argued. "You two killed Umeko and Susumu because it was 'too much for you to handle,' if I can correctly recall. But that's just you, maybe." Toshio released his grip on Miku as he stepped forward and gritted his teeth.

"Aren't you two different from other Frifles?" he interrogated. "What if the treatment is even worse, like what you two did to us this past week?" Toshio was a bit horrified confronting the creatures, but maybe they would listen to his plea.

"It's how we live," Raelia muttered. She relaxed her arms before continuing to speak. "We interact with humans to multiply and become happy. Would you want to take away our joy? Besides, you seemed to enjoy what we did to you."

"You're missing the point," Toshio interrupted with solid fists by his sides. "Sex is meant to be shared between two loving people, not a monster and an innocent human victim." Raelia seemed upset by his remark as she held up a single leaf in her right hand.

"No, I do get it," she uttered with a smirk. "Before we arrived at your place you were bored without us. We were there supporting you with the pleasure that you wanted. You felt guilty for killing Susumu and Umeko. But when Muraru and I gave you what you desired it wasn't the same, so you're not being appreciative." Muraru nodded his head as she opened up her mouth again. "With this single leaf your fellow students will also experience the same gladness. I'm sure they would like it a lot more than you do."

"Can't we work this out somehow?" Miku cried with faint tears in her eyes. "Do you Frifles have to be so brutal?" Her hands were clasped onto her chest, as she seemed rather upset by the scene.

"Yeah, do you have to have the same experience with everyone?" Toshio wondered. He stepped back as he was directly beside his sister.

"All Frifles go through the same evolution cycle," Muraru explained. "Yes, we can be different by choice, but sometimes it's uncontrollable, either by us or the human." He let out a heavy sigh before continuing with his reply. "We've seen our siblings go through successful relationships where the human relished each moment with them, and yet you two are treating us like we're monsters."

"Well, you kind of are," Toshio disagreed. "Look, we didn't know that Susumu and Umeko were going to die when we told them that we were done with them. It was an accident, and we do feel at fault for their deaths, but if we had continued with them we would have suffocated. Sex isn't meant to be done at every single moment of a day, and what they were doing was tiring us out."

"Yeah, we're really sorry," Miku added with a sniffle. "We do like you Frifles, but sometimes how you treat us is too overwhelming." She leaned her head against Toshio's left arm as she sobbed a little.

"Thanks for the apology," Muraru smiled. "But, you still have rejected us, and our plan to share our lives with the students here."

"Indeed." Raelia dropped her arm as she placed her left hand onto her hip. She softly yawned, as the situation was a bit dull to her with the mindless arguing.

"Maybe so, but I think Miku's right," Toshio frowned. "Isn't there some way that we can make this work out for everyone?" He relaxed his fists as he implored his basic concept to them with nervousness.

"What are you saying?" the female Frifle asked. Everyone looked at Toshio as he licked his lips before continuing with his explanation.

"What if… What if Frifles could live like humans?" he suggested. "Like, you know, kept their human form, and developed relationships with humans like humans do? The whole egg and plant thing is a bit creepy. Oh, and instead of having sex all of the time, what if it was done a few times a week?"

"Are you saying that you want us to give up our tools and change our ways?" Muraru muttered. "That would mean no more ribbons to tease you with, dear Toshio." His eyes widened a little as the idea seemed realistic to him, but Raelia disagreed with it completely.

"Yeah, just be human like us, but you can still be with humans like you're supposed to," he added. "What do you think? Raelia, you could be my girlfriend, and Muraru you could be Miku's boyfriend. We could live together like a family. A peaceful family."

"I still don't see how this could work," Raelia sneered. "You basically want us to give up some of our abilities in order to make you happy."

"I agree with them, Raelia," Muraru told her while turning toward her. "We'll ask our siblings to maintain their human forms and spread across the world like normal people. The humans are still with us."

"You can be Frifles whenever you want," Miku beamed. "You could change your form depending on what the partner desires. I thought you were cute when you were a fluff."

"Please, Raelia," Toshio begged. They all waited in anticipation, as the one girl was rather stubborn about it.

"But what if the humans want more or less from us?" she questioned. "Would humans be uncomfortable finding out that their partner is a Frifle?"

"They don't have to know," Miku mumbled. "You could blend in." She wasn't crying anymore as the atmosphere of the conversation had seemed to settle.

"Alright, Toshio," Raelia smirked. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She grasped his right hand and held it with hers as the leaves dropped to the floor.

"And will you be my boyfriend?" Muraru inquired toward Miku while smiling. "I love feeling your insides, I mean, being with you, Miku."

"Sure." The siblings answered, as they finally felt calm. "But, what about the leaves you already put into the school?" Miku wondered. "Won't they put the students through the whole cycle?"

"Nah, watch this." Muraru stepped back as he stood on the stage, and shut his eyes for a while. Suddenly, the leaves in the theater flew into the air as they changed into various human Frifles. Each one had differently colored hair and normal skin tones. They sat at each chair as the leaves from the classrooms were also entering into the auditorium.

"Each one of them understands your ideals," Raelia whispered with a grin. "We'll try our best from now on." The room was filled within minutes as hundreds of Frifles were staring at them with bliss. Toshio and Miku giggled, as everything seemed to be going excellently.

The Frifles and siblings departed from the school as Miku, Toshio, Muraru, and Raelia returned to the house. The Frifles explained to the people in the massive structure that they were close friends to the siblings and moving in with them. The other Frifles began to spread across the globe as the interactions between humans and Frifles became positive and successful.

End of Chapter Twelve

End of Bonus Chapters


End file.
